Habitación 313
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Porque a veces el ser vecinos se vuelve un gran problema, y cuando sintió lo húmedo de sus labios en su boca supo que lo golpearía, si pudiese mover las manos claro. Hiei/Kurama; Yusuke/Keiko; Koedma/Botan, 3 parejas y una habitación en común. Psicológico
1. Explota y Arde

_**Habitación 313**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me corresponden sino al genial Yoshishirou Togashi. Este fick es una forma de divertirme y espero que ustedes también se diviertan.

_**Deberás saber que al leer este fick estarás expuesto a:**_

Fic Universo Alterno

Relaciones Homosexuales (Shota, violación y maltratos)

Estilo Psicológico Songfic

Los cambios de Escena están separados por estrofas de canciones.

Estilo de narración: Indirecto libre (narrado en primera y tercera persona)

_**Parejas:**_ Hiei/Kurama, Botan/Koedma, Yusuke/Keiko

_**Dedicación**_: Nejo-Chan

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**"Explota y arde"**_

_**.  
**_

_-Aléjate de mí- _

Recuerdo el sonido de su voz gritándome, golpeándome.

...Hiriéndome...

_-¿Acaso debo enseñarte como se hace_?-el color de sus ojos mirándome con furia, y también la sonrisa curvada de sus despreciativos labios.

No quiero escucharlos...tampoco verlos más, por que sé que me hacen daño.

_-Eres tan idiota Hiei; ¡te recogí y así me pagas¿con un no por respuesta?. ¡Eso no lo toleraré_!.-aún siento la bofeteada en mi mejilla, y creo que el dolor no se borrará con nada.

_Aunque me vende y me cure con alcohol._

_-Volveré a las 10, así que espero hayas cambiado de opinión_- lo último que visualicé entonces, fue su silueta alta y sus cabellos negros saliendo a través de esa puerta.

Recuerdo que en aquel instante mi cuerpo estaba bañado de un sudor frío, tenia miedo...y rabia.

Rabia a mi mismo.

Sentí que mi cuerpo no se quería mover, y que mis piernas no reaccionaban a mis órdenes. Por más gritos y lágrimas que derramé.

El corazón amenazó con salírseme por la boca y mi sentido del tiempo se descontroló, para mí todo el tic tac del reloj del departamento podrían estar marcando las diez de la noche y yo ni por enterado.

Esa fue la noche más larga de mi vida y para cuando me di cuenta..._ya me estaba golpeando de nuevo._

La luz de la luna se coló por las cortinas oscuras de su habitación, reflejando la pequeña figura de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas teñidas de rojo y el resto de sus jaladas y gastadas ropas. Levantó la vista, clavando su mirada carmín en la punta de la rendija de la puerta metálica que daba hasta el baño. No supo por que, pero sus ojos se iluminaron sin razón aparente, y su boca dibujó una sonrisa extraña.

Sus manos se movieron por debajo de las sábanas manchadas.

Tiritaban...

Exhaló el poco aire que aún contenían sus pulmones, antes de levantarse del piso del departamento. Sus piernas delgadas y moreteadas llevaron su pequeño cuerpo hasta la puerta del baño y poco a poco comenzó a girar la manija. Experimentó un choque eléctrico en toda su sien, un dolor agudo que viajó desde su pecho hasta su cerebro, cuando abrió la puerta aquel dolor pareció intensificarse por completo, hiriéndolo más de que lo las golpizas externas podrían lastimarlo.

Respiro...Parpadeó y lloró, dejándose caer en el piso.

El frío de la cerámica del baño le hizo entender que aún seguía vivo, y que aquel dolor aún se hallaba dentro de su cuerpo, como una herida que no quiere cerrar.

-_Inútil-_ evitó gritar cuando escuchó esa palabra colarse por sus oídos.

_-¿Acaso no quieres robar para mí Hiei?-_ evitó cerrar sus ojos cuando la imagen de su padrastro llegó hasta su cerebro.

_-¡Si no fuera por mí te habrías muerto hace mucho tiempo_!- se quedó callado, cuando los gritos, y los recuerdos le invadieron.

-Te mataré- exclamó inconcientemente, antes de llevar su vista a la tina que yacía dentro del baño. ¿Cómo sería experimentar el agua sobre las heridas?,¿le dañarían igual que el?.

-Te mataré-volvió a pronunciar antes de levantarse del suelo.

De inmediato sus piernas parecieron moverse, y sus manos se dirigieron hasta el botiquín que yacía sobre el espejo del lavamanos, a un lado de la tina.

Se reflejó en el vidrio cristalino, visualizó lo moreteado de su piel y lo cansado de sus ojos.

_Cansado de todo, arto de todos._

-Soy tan mierda- apretó sus labios, rompiéndolos con la punta y lo filoso de sus colmillos, de los que brotaron otra vez sangre.

No era la primera vez que sangraban.

-¡_No me levantes la voz!-_el dolor de las bofeteadas que ese hombre le daba regresaban cuando se miraba en el espejo.

Con cada gesto, con cada palabra.

-¡Maldita Sea!-gritó, llevando su puño hasta el vidrio, experimentando como los fragmentos de cristal se clavaban en su muñeca.

A pesar de todo se sintió bien.

Volvió a respirar, y de inmediato llevó su vista hasta el interior del botiquín, le abrió.

-¿Qué...demonios?- el interior del botiquín se clavó en sus párpados rojizos,¿Donde estaba su cortaplumas¡Donde estaban los cuchillos que guardaba en el botiquín!.

Tuvo miedo, por un momento tuvo miedo.

Se quedó de pie contemplando el interior vacío y lo blanco de la cajonera. No podría cortarse como todas las noches. ¡No podría calmar su rabia ni su impotencia como lo hacia todas las noches!.

¿Qué tenía si no era su cortaplumas¡Que sentido tenía soportar todas las golpizas si no podía librar el dolor dentro suyo!.

_Ninguno, ya que el no era ni nunca sería nada._

-Hn- cambió su expresión radicalmente, una sonrisa sarcástica se apoderó de sus labios y de inmediato llevó su vista nuevamente al espejo. ¡No necesitaba una estúpida cortaplumas¡tampoco necesitaba de los estúpidos cuchillos!. Tenía bastante con la regadera de la tina y la máquina de afeitar de Shigure.

-Hoy será distinto, por que no te dejaré entrar al departamento-

Cuando la imagen de sus manos mutiladas con la maquina de afeitar cruzó por su cerebro, algo dentro de el pareció excitarse, con cada corte, con cada golpiza que el daba sobre sus pómulos, sobre sus muñecas, se excitaba, aunque nunca hubiera experimentado el sabor de un beso.

_Ni de una caricia ni de una violación._

Su cuerpo se movió rápido, y llenó la tina con el agua que caía por la regadera. Las gotas cristalinas del agua penetraron sus orbes y el vaho que brotó de ella le hizo entender que estaba hirviendo.

_Caliente como el mismo._

-No sé que hora es, pero no me interesa- sus manos desprendieron la ropa negra de su piel, las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban reaccionaron a lo caliente del agua.

Le dolieron...le irritaron aun más.

-¿_Acaso no piensas obedecerme Hiei?-_

-Cállate-

Un corte con la máquina.

_-¡Estúpido!, si no es dinero no sirve¡Hoy dormirás afuera!-_

Ahora por la otra muñeca

Había algo en esos cortes que le gustaba, algo tan extraño y enfermo como su vida...Como él.

Adicción...

Lujuria...

Flagelarse...

-_Tu madre te botó en la calle, y yo te recogí-_

Cortes simultáneos por sus venas.

-_Y tú estas obligado a hacer lo que yo te diga_-

Éxtasis...

Deseo...

Dolor...

Para cuando hubo terminado con la primera muñeca llevó su vista por sobre ella. La sangre manchaba por completo la tina, y el agua se había teñido de rojo. Y aún le quedaba otra muñeca que podía cortar.

Su nombre: Hiei Jaganshi

Su habitación: 313, Sendagi Tokio.

.

_…**Cuando te sientas sola y el mundo te de la espalda…**_

_**…Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje corazón…**_

_**…Se que sientes que las paredes se cierran ante ti…**_

_**…Que es difícil encontrar alivio y que la gente puede ser muy fría…**_

.

_-Felicidades por graduarte, Joven Minamino_- recuerdo que en aquel entonces nada parecía importarme más que obtener un título y salir de aquella universidad.

_-Eres un ejemplo a seguir, nunca cambies Shuishi_- El color azul de sus ojos cuando me miraban, descontrolaban algo dentro de mi, me ponían tan nervioso.

Algunas veces las odiaba…otras no sabía ni que pensar.

_-Ven a vernos cuando quieras, si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos¡siempre tendremos un lugar para chicos de tu clase!-_

_Hipócritas…_

_Ojos que discriminan…_

_Interesados…_

_-Claro, vendré cuando gusten- _no me importó responder lo que sus oídos querían escuchar, tampoco estrechar su mano cuando el extendió la suya. Recuerdo que el movió sus labios de manera provocativa como queriendo algo más de mi que un simple apretón de manos, y como yo le fulminé.

Después de todo lo que me traía buena reputación no eran mis notas.

Ni mis logros, ni mi familia, ni siquiera mi buena posición social.

_-Me gustas Shuishi- _algo dentro de mí pareció morirse en aquel instante. ¿Y si todo hubiera sido una pantomima¿una absurda obra teatral en la que yo era el actor principal?.

_-Disculpa Yomi, pero yo no soy de esos- _recuerdo también como tus ojos se entristecieron, como tomaste un poco de aire antes cortar nuestro apretón de manos.

_-¿Amigos_?-tu pregunta me dejó en blanco.

_-Amigos-_

Recuerdo…que mi vida siempre había sido manejada por alguien.

_Mi madre…_

_Mi hermano…_

_Yomi…_

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya era un chico de 23 años que se había titulado en licenciatura, que mi vida recién comenzaba, y debía enfrentar el mundo por mi propia cuenta

Sus ojos de tono esmeralda descendieron por el recibidor de madera pulida que se encontraba en frente de él. Sus cabellos rojizos estaban atados en una coleta, lo que le daba una apariencia más varonil. Sus manos dejaron la maleta negra en la madera café del piso del edificio, en el momento en que retiraba unas gafas de sol plateadas de sus ojos.

_-¿Piensas irte a Tokio?-_apretó un poco sus labios, como lo hacia siempre cuando lo perseguían los recuerdos.

_-¿Algún problema mamá?-_

_-Ninguno, pero me gustaría que te quedarás en casa un año o dos, Shuishi¿sabes?, para ayudarme con las cuentas-_

_-Los siento, pero debo vivir mi vida, me voy y no regresaré dentro de mucho tiempo-_

_-Comprendo-_

De inmediato llevó los lentes sobre su coleta, y sus ojos verdes parecieron fulminar a la recepcionista que le miraba embelesada.

Como todas las personas.

-¿Es usted el joven Minamino?-su pregunta viajó por su cerebro. ¡se escuchaba tan bien que lo llamaran por su apellido!.

-Si así es- inconcientemente sonrió, tenía veintitrés años, sin novia y un trabajo que comenzaría al día siguiente a las 8:30 de la mañana.

-Su llave, espero no le molesten los ruidosos vecinos- pero había algo tan familiar en aquella chica, la misma sonrisa interesada de Yomi, los mismos ojos que lo miran con otras intenciones.

La misma gente hipócrita.

-¿Qué número?-

-312- llevó otra vez sus dedos por sobre las gafas plateadas y cubrió sus ojos verdes con ellas, guardó la llave en el momento en que recogía su maleta. No tenía más que su ropa, un celular y unos cuantos billetes, pero por Dios que se sintió bien cuando recibió la llave.

-¿Quiere que le de un consejo Joven?-se paró en seco cuando escuchó la voz de ella.

-Esta bien-

-Trate de cambiar de cuarto lo antes posible, por lo menos lejos de la 313-

-¿Puedo saber a que se debe eso?- se quedó un rato más, mirando como cambiaban sus facciones.

-Sólo se lo digo, ya lo descubrirá por usted mismo-

-Gracias de todas formas, pero tengo pensado quedarme hasta que tenga un trabajo estable-

La chica le miró, clavándole sus ojos púrpuras.

-Entones espero que los gritos no le molesten al dormir-

Pasó de ella hasta la baranda de la escalera, al parecer el edificio no tenía ascensor, ni mucho menos la habitación quedaba en el segundo o tercer piso. Llevó su maleta a un lado de su cuerpo, en el momento en que subía las escaleras.

_-Felicidades Shuishi por graduarte- _

Otras ves los recuerdos… ¿era normal sentirse así de nostálgico?...

_-Hermano,¡ eres lo máximo!-_

Sonrisas que no lograban conmoverlo…

_-Es mejor que se mude de inmediato-_

Palabras inútiles que no quería escuchar…

En realidad la gente podía ser muy hiriente, aunque aparenten otras cosas.

…301…

Tercer piso

_-¿Piensas estudia licenciatura?-_

_--¿Te molesta papá?-_

_-Lo mejor para ti era medicina, Shuishi -_

…310…

Séptimo piso

_-Te quiero presentar a una chica hermano¡esta loca por ti!-_

_-No me interesan las chicas-_

_-¿Eres homosexual?-_

…312…

Octavo piso.

El color dorado de la inscripción sobre la puerta le dejó en blanco unos momentos. Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento algo dentro de él pareció excitarse.

Ahora tenía una vida, y nadie podría decidir por él.

_-¡Iras a trabajar mañana con tu hermano y no quiero oír un no por respuesta!- _un sentimiento extraño le embargo, a medida que sus pasos ingresaban al departamento.

_-Pero tengo un compromiso mañana papa-_

_-Tus compromisos pueden esperar-_

De inmediato cerró la puerta, dejándose caer en las maderas rojizas de la entrada, junto con su maleta, ya tendría tiempo luego para arreglar sus cosas, ahora sólo quería dormir un poco y salir de compras.

_-Espero que no le molesten los ruidos al dormir_-

Recuerdo… que mi vida siempre fue manejada, dirigida por las personas que decían que me querían. Ocultándome en una burbuja lejos del mundo y la sociedad.

_-Debes quedarte en casa Shuishi, los chicos de la plaza solo te contagiaran sus malas costumbres- _que mi madre me sobreprotegía y que todos parecían acercarse a mi solo por interés.

_Hipócritas…_

_Amistades falsas…_

_Sonrisas que lastiman…_

Recuerdo que siempre quería salir a la calle y que anhelaba gritar como todos los demás cuando corrían…

_Decididos…_

_Libres…_

…_Dominado…_

-Y ahora que puedo no estoy gritando-

_Por vergüenza…_

_Por temor…_

_Por no hacer el ridículo_…

-Pero apenas despierte gritaré con toda mi alma-

Su nombre: Shuishi Minamino

Su habitación: 312, Sendagi Tokio.

.

_…**Cuando la oscuridad este sobre tu puerta y sientas que no podrás más…**_

_**…Deja que yo sea al que llames, por que si brincas yo interrumpiré tu caída…**_

_**…Me elevaré y volaré contigo a través de la noche si necesitas estar lejos de la gente…**_

_**…Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón cuando necesites explotar…**_

.

-_Hiei, te daré la tarde libre si te portas bien_- apretó sus labios a medida que pasaba la maquina por sus muñecas.

El dolor se intensificaba...y le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo.

De su casa, de su vida...de su corazón.

-Así_que mueve tus piernas y ve a conseguir dinero, por que debo comprar más cerveza_- sin quererlo sucumbió a las lágrimas, cayeron rápidas pasando por sus pómulos y mojando sus labios.

Estaban tan secos como su cuerpo, y sus ojos carmines.

-_Shigure¿tú me quieres_?-

Otra marca

_-¿Eso a que viene?-_

apretó más sus labios

-_Te hice una pregunta, Shigure¿tú me quieres?-_

_-No-_

-¡Basta¡Basta!- detuvo de golpe la máquina que estaba pasando por su otra muñeca, y se la llevó de inmediato a la boca. Experimentó un escalofrío al saborear y oler su propia sangre.

_-Detesto a los maricones¿Acaso eres maricón Hiei?-_

-Ya...para...para- sintió como el aire pasaba por sus pulmones más rápido de lo que creyó, y el latido apresurado de este le llenó los oídos. Se levantó de inmediato, alejándose de la tina, y experimentando como las cristalinas gotas del agua caliente se mezclaban con su sangre mientras bajaban por su piel.

Miró de reojo el último corte que había propiciado a su muñeca, y arqueó una ceja.

Un corte demasiado profundo

Un corte que no podría ocultar.

_-Vuelve a cortarte y te aseguro que no te volverás a levantar-_

Recuerdo...que antes de conocerlo yo no sabía ni quien era.

_-Te botaron, eres un huérfano, un hijo no deseado-_

Según el todo lo hace por mi, los golpes son para educarme y los insultos para levantarme.

-_Ve a comprar más cerveza, están por llegar mis amigos_- recuerdo que sus ojos me miraban siempre fríos, y que nunca sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabello o limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

_-¡Eres un hombre, los hombres no lloran!.-_

Los hombres no lloran...

Los hombres no se quejan...

Los hombres no gritan...

Pero ¿sabes una cosa?...ahora estoy llorando y no sé como detener las lágrimas.

-_Llegaré a las diez, así que más te vale tener todo limpio y el dinero sobre la mesa-_ miré por sobre mi hombro, comprobando que todo esta perfecto, las camas están hechas, la cocina esta limpia y tus cervezas están en el frigorífico esperando que tú lo habrás como todas las noches.

Pero...no tengo dinero que poner sobre la mesa...

Y el desastre del baño no quiero limpiarlo.

.

_…**Cuando te sientas sola y un amigo fiel te sea difícil de encontrar…**_

_**…Estarás atrapada en una calle de una sola dirección con monstruos en tu cabeza…**_

_**…Cuando las esperanzas y los sueños se encuentren lejos... **_

_…**Y sientas que no puedes enfrentar los días…**_

**.  
**

Abrió los ojos, comprobando que habían trascurrido unas dos horas desde que se había estirado en el suelo y se había quedado dormido. Le dolía la cabeza por lo apretado de su cabello, así que en un impulso llevó una de sus manos por sobre ella y le arranco.

El cabello rojizo se esparció hasta más abajo de sus hombros.

-Tengo hambre-su voz suave se movió a través de sus labios, giró su vista, comprobando que solo contaba con su maleta, pero no tendría problemas en conseguir dinero para comprar algo. Se levantó experimentando un calambre, producto de la mala posición en la que se encontraba, de inmediato limpió su ropa y sacó las llaves de su pantalón.

Tomó el dinero que traía consigo y salió por la puerta.

_-Ahora correré con toda mi alma-_

_.  
_

_…**Deja que yo sea al que llames por que si brincas yo interrumpiré tu caída…**_

_**…Me elevaré y volaré contigo a través de la noche si necesitas estar lejos de la gente…**_

_**…Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto cuando necesites explotar…**_

_**…Entonces… **_

**.  
**

_10:30_

Sus ojos estaban estáticos mirando el reloj de la primera sala, y había osado sacar una de las cervezas del frigorífico de Shigure. El sabor amargo le quemo la garganta en el primer sorbo, pero se fue acostumbrando poco a poco.

_10:35_

El tiempo parecía no transcurrir como el quería, llevaba dos horas estirado en medio del pasillo, con la cabeza sobre la madera y sus piernas cruzadas. El color de la madera se había manchado con la sangre de sus muñecas, y las vendas que había administrado sobre ellas ya estaban teñidas del mismo color. Tenía que cambiarlas.

_-Llegaré a las 10:00- _

-Estas retrasado-exclamó, y de inmediato cerró los ojos.

No supo si fue producto de su imaginación, pero creyó, y literalmente sintió unas manos rozarle las mejillas.

Y un olor nauseabundo cerca de sus fosas nasales.

-¡Qu..é?-abrió sus ojos de golpe y se quedó en silencio.

-Hiei- los ojos azules le fulminaron.

-Shigure-

-¿Qué te dije de tomar con la edad que tienes?-la sonrisa sarcástica afloró en sus labios y el color tostado de su piel pareció acercarse más hasta sus mejillas.

-Que no tenía que beber-

-¿Y por que desobedeciste?-

-Por que me da la real gana-

.

_… **Explota y arde porque conmigo no estarás sola…**_

**.  
**

-Disculpe ¿usted sabe donde queda un supermercado?- sus palabras recorrieron a la recepcionista del edificio, en el momento en que se colocaba sus gafas de sol.

-Hay uno aquí mismo joven Minamino-

-Dime Shuishi, no soy tan viejo- se rió inconcientemente.

-Claro, claro, Shuishi¿ves ese local que esta a tu izquierda?- el pelirrojo se giró, comprobando que en efecto, había un local unos metros a la salida del edificio.

Las luces brillantes y los letreros fosforescentes le indicaron que aún estaba abierto.

-¿Te traigo algo?-

-No se moleste, yo tengo mi propia cena-la chica le guiñó un ojo cuando él la estaba mirando.

-Picarona-

-Gracias, es un cumplido- Shuishi volvió a reírse, y levantó los hombros.

-Bueno, ya regreso¿hasta que hora mantienen abierto el edificio?-

-Hasta la media noche, así que aún tienes tiempo- la chica llevó sus manos por el teléfono sobre el escritorio, marcando unos cuantos números. -Avisaré a los de cerradura para que no te quedes afuera, por si se te pasa la hora-

-Gracias-

De inmediato salió por la puerta del edificio y cruzó la calle que daba al supermercado. Las luces amarillas de los semáforos le hicieron sentirse excitado, y experimento un choque eléctrico cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio.

Todo era tan distinto a lo que el estaba acostumbrado.

Sus ojos visualizaron la entrada, la gran puerta de cristal que reaccionaba al movimiento, se acercó rápidamente y entró.

-Bienvenido¿en que te sirvo?-de inmediato un joven de cabellos negros se le acerco.

-¿Que hay para cenar?-la pregunta de él paso por su oídos, golpeando en alguna parte de su cerebro.

-¿Vegetariano o carnívoro?-

Shuishi le quedo mirando¿qué era mejor?, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano así que lo mejor era optar por una buena cena.

-Carnívoro-

-Buena elección, por cierto me llamo Kuroune- cuando el estiró su mano, se sintió mal.

-_Me gustas Shuishi_-los recuerdos lo invadieron.

_La misma incertidumbre._

-Vamos, no te comeré la mano amigo-

De inmediato reacciono.

-Shuishi-

-Bueno Shuishi, escoge lo que gustes, la casa invita-

_La casa invita..._

-No, no quiero cosas gratis-

-Vamos¿eres del edificio Sendagi verdad?- abrió sus ojos de golpe¿cómo supo eso?. Se sintió mal, atestado de que todas las personas se le acercaran por interés.

Atestado de tanta mentira.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por Eli, es la única que me manda gente a estas horas-sus cabellos negros estaban amarrados también en una coleta, y sus ojos púrpuras era sumamente atractivos.

_Pero a esa hora de la noche daban tanto miedo._

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?, anda, dime que quieres para cenar-

Shuishi Minamino pasó sus ojos por los platos, las carnes, las sopas.

Todo se veía tan delicioso….Algo le llamo la atención.

Entre todas las comidas, entre todos los platos había un pequeño paquete.

-Ese paquete ¿es de comida china verdad?- los ojos de Kuroune le miraron de los pies a la cabeza¿debería decírselo a un desconocido?.

-Si, pero no puedo vendértelo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que...todas las noches lo reservo para alguien- el pelirrojo le miró de nuevo¿pero habrían más verdad?.

-¿Tienes más?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo venderte nada de esas cajitas-

Shuishi se quedo en silencio, escuchó el sonido de su corazón salir por sus oídos, y al mismo tiempo experimento como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

Eso no era comida, ni mucho menos algo que se le pareciese.

-Eso no es comida, y tú me estas mintiendo-

.

_…**Porque siempre nos da un ataque al corazón y un inmenso dolor…**_

_**…Pero cuando esto se acabe tu respirarás de nuevo…**_

_**…Tu respirarás de nuevo… **_

_**...Te lo juro con mi vida... **_

**.  
**

-¿Cuantos años tienes Hiei?_-_ la pregunta regresó hasta su cerebro, cuando experimentó la primera bofeteada en sus mejillas.

-¡Cuantos años crees que necesitas para beber esa porquería!-

_-_Hn- se quedo callado, vislumbrando lo furiosa de esas gemas, y eso que aquel golpe no se compraba con las palizas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Se dio cuenta de que Shigure pasó su mirada de su cuerpo al fondo del departamento. ¿Qué estaba buscando?-

-_Tampoco me interesa-_ pero no pudo contener el miedo que estaba dentro de él, al percatarse de que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta. Las piernas de Shigure se movieron rápidas hasta dentro del baño, y Hiei no tuvo el valor para moverse del pasillo. Los ojos de Shigure recorrieron la tina, la maquina afeitadora, las palabras escritas con su sangre en la pared.

_-Te mataré-_

_-Te odio-_

_-Harto de vivir, harto de todos-_

La furia que recorrió su cuerpo se exclamó con la primera patada.

-Eres un idiota¡sabias eso!-

Por supuesto que lo sabía, todos los días se lo recordaba.

-¡Mira como dejaste el baño con tus niñerías!-le agarró de los cabellos y lo llevó de un golpe hasta el.

-¡Límpialo ahora, por que mis amigos están por llegar y tienes hecho mierda el baño!-Hiei se mordió un labio, cuando escuchó esas palabras salir por su boca.

-_Mis amigos están por llegar-_

_-Siempre sus estúpidos amigos-_

_-Siempre la puta de la esquina-_

_-Siempre tengo la culpa de lo que pasa-_

Sus ojos estaban enrabiados, estaba harto¡harto de sus golpes!,¡harto de sus malditos amigos¿Y el que hacía¡acataba sus reglas como un imbécil!.

_Ya no quiero esto..._

_No mas reglas..._

_No mas golpes..._

-No lo haré- Shigure le fulminó.

-¿No lo harás?-

-No, así que vete consiguiendo otro idiota que siga tus reglas-

Shigure soltó una carcajeada, a lo que Hiei hizo una seña con sus cejas.

Shigure odiaba el sarcasmo que fluía por sus labios.

-¿Te informo de algo, Hi-chan?-la sonrisa estirada de ese hombre le descolocó.

-¿Qué?-

-Te echaré a la calle si no lo haces-

Hecharlo...

Sin casa..

Sin comida..

Sin un lugar para dormir..

_¿Había alguna diferencia con su vida diaria?. _

_-No la hay_-

Se quedó estático cuando Shigure lo lanzó dentro del baño, experimentando un inmenso dolor con la cerámica del piso.

-Límpialo, si no quieres que te mate-

.

_…**Cuando te sientas sola y el mundo te de la espalda…**_

_**…Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje corazón…**_

_**…Deja que yo sea al que llames por que si brincas yo interrumpiré tu caída…**_

**.  
**

-No puedo decírtelo Shuishi-

Más mentiras...

Más caras falsas...

-Entiendo¿me das un poco de estofado entonces?- su pregunta viajó hasta sus oídos, visualizó como las manos de Kuroune se movieron rápidas llenando un plato con la comida.

-Te molestare de nuevo¿puede ser para llevar?-

-Claro- el chico de ojos azules se giró, entregándole un paquete.-La casa invita-

-Gracias-estuvo a punto de irse del supermercado cuando los brazos del chico lo detuvieron.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-la voz era distinta, y el color de sus ojos había cambiado.

Algo no estaba bien..

Algo que no encajaba...

-Seguro-

-Llévale esto a Hiei- ¿y como sabría el quien era ese Hiei?, le fulminó, no tenia el tiempo ni las ganas de llevarle nada a nadie, estaba cansado y debía levantarse temprano.

-No te pediré nada más-

¿Pero que le costaba llevarle algo?-

-¿Donde lo encuentro?- Kuroune le miró, en el momento en que le entregaba el supuesto paquete de comida china.

-En la 313, pero no le digas que fui yo, dile que lo manda Yukina-

-Entiendo-

.

_…**Me elevaré y volaré contigo a través de la noche si necesitas estar lejos de la gente…**_

_**…Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto si necesitas explotar**_

_**... Entonces explota y arde…**_

_**…Por que conmigo no estarás sola…**_

**.  
**

Se sobó la mejilla que tenía hinchada, y limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡_Vete de aquí¡no quiero verte esta noche¡ vete afuera!-_recordó la voz de Shigure gritándole, y las golpizas que le dio a medida que limpiaba el baño.

_-¡No quiero tenerte cuando venga mi novia ni mis amigos¡ lárgate¡lárgate!-_ intentó alejarse del departamento, pero no tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

-Siempre le molesto, aunque aparente otras cosas-

Llevó su cabeza hasta la madera de la puerta y no le importó quedarse allí, tirado afuera de su propio departamento.

_-Inútil_-evito mirar al techo cuando regresó la voz.

_-¡Límpialo o te mato!-_tampoco el hecho de que sus ropas estaban rasgadas.

Recuerdo...que desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha dicho eso.

_-Hiei¿qué edad crees que tienes?-_

Pero...yo...

-Ya me cansé de todo, por eso me lastimo¡por eso me flagelo!- no pudo contener el dolor y poco a poco las lágrimas cayeron.

...Creí que no me quedaban lágrimas...

.

_…**Cuando te sientas sola y el mundo te de la espalda…**_

_**…Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje corazón…**_

_**…Se que sientes que las paredes se cierran ante ti…**_

_**…Que es difícil encontrar alivio y que la gente puede ser muy fría…**_

**.  
**

Recuerdo que se me cayó la bolsa de plástico, y que la comida se me esparció por el piso.

_-¿Me haces un favor?-_ que lo único que mantuve en mis manos fue el pequeño paquete que Kuroune me había dado.

_-¿Puedes llevarle esto a Hiei?-_ también que me acerqué de manera sigilosa para no asustarle, o para que no se alejara de mi.

-¿Tu?...-no fui capaz de hablarle más que eso.

Me quede congelado...

Algo se rompió...

Algo que no era mi corazón.

-Dime- recuerdo que me falto el aire cuando ese chico clavó sus ojos sobre los míos.

-¿Donde Vives?-aquella pregunta fue tan estúpida.

-Aquí-

-¿Por qué estas afuera?-cuando me di cuenta de que estaba conversando con el me di el lujo de sentarme a su lado.

Era tan joven, por lo menos cinco años menos que yo.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?-note su sarcasmo.

-No lo sé-

Pero no pude olvidar las lágrimas de sus ojos, ni lo dañado de sus mejillas.

Recuerdo que mis manos se movieron solas, y que secaron sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Seco tus lágrimas-

-¿Por qué lo haces?- me miró cuestionando mi respuesta.

Sus ojos carmines...

Su cabello negro con un gracioso flequillo...

-Por que quiero-

.

_…**Cuando te sientas sola y el mundo te de la espalda…**_

_**…Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje corazón…**_

_**…Deja que yo sea al que llames, por que si brincas yo interrumpiré tu caída…**_

_**…Me elevaré y volaré contigo a través de la noche si necesitas estar lejos de la gente…**_

**.  
**

Recuerdo que Shigure me decía que los hombres no lloran.

Los hombres no lloran…

Tampoco se quejan…

Que nunca sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabello o limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Pero cuando levanté la vista el color de los suyos me dió miedo.

Verdes…

Cálidos…

Algo que no sé describir…

-¿Sucede algo?-

Recuerdo…que experimenté algo tan extraño cuando el limpió mis lágrimas.

-Nada, Kitsune-

-Me llamo Shuishi- que giré mi rostro apenas el me regañó por llamarlo así.

-Pero pareces un zorro, y a mi me gustan los zorros-

…Tanta cosas que ahora no tienen importancia…

Como que estoy llorando y no sé como parar, por que aunque el seque mis lágrimas el dolor no desaparecerá nunca de dentro mío.

_A menos que alguien me ayude a pararlo._

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

La canción utilizada en este capítulo se títula: _**Crash and Burn (Explota y arde) de Savage Garden.**_

Gracias por leer.

¡¡¡Nos veremos pronto!!!

* * *

_**"...Y quiero romper su corazón ...  
...Sólo por hacerte daño ...  
...Y quiero derrumbar su mente ...  
..Sí, quiero hacerlo..."**_

-Just For-

(Nickelback)


	2. ¿Por qué?

_**Habitación 313**_

_**.  
**_

_** Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me corresponden sino al genial Yoshishirou Togashi. Este fick es una forma de divertirme y espero que ustedes también se diviertan

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

Este capítulo se centra en Koedma/Botan, sé que la pareja de este fan es _Hiei/Kurama,_ pero me encanta escribir de tres parejas en todos mis ficks. Tales son : Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko y Botan/Koedma, tiene toques de otras parejas o mexclas entre ellos (del género yaoi explicito), sin embargo simplemente quiero recordarles que no por que el capi sea de Koedma/Botan o narre además de la pareja principal otra pareja, me saldré de el hilo argumentativo. Es sólo una forma de que la trama quede bien explicada para que luego si en un capi aparece Botan o Yusuke no se pierdan al leer.

Gracias por leer de antemano este capítulo y espero que les guste.

Estoy abierta a todas las sugerencias, desde criticas constructivas hasta quejas; (sin insultos ).

**_ Canción utilizada en este capítulo:_**

Why? de Michael Jackson

**_Dedicación:_** Nejo-Chan

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_**"¿Por qué?"**_

_**.  
**_

-¿Tienes algún problema con mis amigas, hijo?-recuerdo que siempre me hacia esa pregunta, que me quedaba callado, y nunca me quejaba de nada.

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que guste Koedma, es mi vida y mi dinero!- siempre me sacaba en cara que el dinero era de él, que mi madre no lo satisfacía.

Como me dolía cuando hacia eso...por que no sabía como reaccionar...

-Eres tan cobarde¿Por que no le dices a mamá que quieres el divorcio, en vez de seguir engañándola¡para la farsa papá!-

Que siempre terminábamos en las mismas discusiones, yo protegiendo a mi madre y el protegiendo su dinero.

A veces es demasiada carga defender a alguien que es indiferente, que cierra los ojos para no ver la realidad.

-¿Y qué me eche de la casa luego¡ni hablar Koedma!- recuerdo que su aliento me dio nauseas, estaba mezclado con cigarrillos, alcohol o drogas.

Nunca supe diferenciar que era.

-Si eres hombre deberías aceptar que estas mal papá- cerré mis ojos, y de inmediato comencé a alejarme de la sala.

No quería ver más su rostro, ni sus ojos, ni el color de su cabello. Todo de él me irritaba, escuchar su voz, jugar con él cartas o ir al cine se habían vuelto cosas tan rutinarias en su vida que no tenían sentido.

-Te diré algo Koedma- recuerdo que me giré enseguida, por que aún no estaba en mis facultades desobedecer sus ordenes.

-¿Qué?-el tono de mi voz pareció intensificarse, y el color de mis ojos ya no era el mismo. Tenían un brillo carmesí que no era capaz de explicar. ¿Estaría furioso?, ni siquiera sé que pasa por mi corazón, pero...desde que él le hace la vida una mierda a mi madre no me interesan las mujeres.

Son arpías busca recompensas, que no tienen vergüenza de arruinar a una familia.

_Timadoras…_

_Falsas…_

Yo tenía un padre y una madre que vivían juntos, que salían y hacían el amor juntos. Ahora tengo sólo una casa llena de sirvientes y dos personas completamente desconocidas para mi. Es verdad que se saludan por la mañana, y que todas las tardes me sonríen. ¡Estoy harto de su amabilidad para conmigo!, harto de que me usen de excusa. Harto de escuchar a mi madre decir que se queda en casa por que estoy yo.

_Harto de verlos…_

_De escuchar sus voces…_

_De saludarlos con un beso…_

No quiero…vivir en una casa donde todos fingen.

-Cuando te enamores de alguien, harás lo que sea por tenerla hijo-

-Eso no pasará papá- recuerdo que sus ojos me miraron con incertidumbre, y que sus labios intentaron pronunciar una que otra palabra.

Eso no pasara… por que no hay amor dentro mío para alguien papá.

Sus ojos parecieron cerrarse, y sus labios se tensaron, movió rápidamente su cuerpo a través de la puerta que daba al final de la sala. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la manija de la puerta, un pequeño remordimiento de culpa pareció apoderarse de él.

-¿No te gusta nadie del barrio hijo?- sintió que su corazón palpitaba velozmente en el momento en que escuchó esas palabras salir por los labios de su padre. Se dió la vuelta fulminándolo cruelmente.

-No papá, pero no te preocupes, no necesito de nadie- sus palabras recorrieron a su padre, Koedma volvió a fulminarle con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No necesito a nadie…por que ni siquiera yo me soporto.

_No mas pleitos…_

_No mas engaños…_

_No más teatros…_

-El amor que te tengo no cambiara por nada hijo, recuerda eso-

No cambiaria…

Que estúpido se vuelven algunas cosas…

-¿Debería importarme eso?- el sarcasmo que brotó de su garganta era desconocido para el hombre. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a usar así las palabras¡cuando la personalidad de su hijo se había vuelto tan fría!:

-Estas enfermándote Koedma- Recuerdo… que sus palabras atravesaron una parte de mi que creí que no tenía.

_-Estas enfermándote Koedma_- ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que hace mucho que estoy enfermo, enfermo por el dolor que veo en los ojos de mi madre, enfermo por que no lo veo llegar en las noches. La frase no es _"estar enfermo",_ es _"volviéndome loco"_ por que todas las noches llega con un nuevo labial en la camisa. Me vuelvo loco por cada lágrima que mi madre derrama y por cada trato gentil fingido que me otorgan.

-Te equivocas papá- recuerdo que tuve miedo, cuando sentí una de sus manos sobre mi muñeca. Por que…no sentía un toque de su parte desde dos años.

Hace dos años que todo comenzó…

Hace dos años en un bar de Sendagi Tokio el conoció a una camarera por la que cambio a mi madre.

Hace dos años…que no recuerdo tener una familia, y que no sé como comportarme con la gente. Dos años es suficiente tiempo para volverse loco.

-¡Déjame!-

-No hijo, no lo haré- sentí sus brazos arroparme, y poco a poco sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mis cabellos castaños.

Se sintió extraño…tanto que me dio miedo.

_-¿Te gusta alguien Koedma?-_ no supe por que esa frase regresó a mi cerebro.

Gustar…

¿Qué es gustar?...

Si yo no me quiero¿cómo querer a alguien?.

-No me toques- de inmediato se soltó de sus brazos, sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas, y sin quererlo una descendió por su mejilla. -No me sigas, por que si lo haces no pisaré más esta casa- sus piernas se movieron rápidamente y de inmediato su silueta desapareció por la ranura de la puerta.

Recuerdo…tantas cosas…

_-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!-_ que cuando era pequeño el era mi héroe, que corría por toda la casa esperando a que llegará.

-_Vamos al cine, están dando esa película que tanto quieres ver_- que siempre llegaba para mi cumpleaños aunque tuviera que pedir aventón, que me traía todas las cosas que siempre quería.

Pero ¿sabes una cosa?...ni con el mejor regalo recuperarás mi amor.

_-Tu padre volvió a quedarse afuera, pero no te preocupes_- recuerdo…que mi madre fingía no saber nada, y que ella se quedaba a un lado de la ventana de su cuarto esperando a que llegarás de los brazos de tu amante.

Sin quererlo…

Un día te ví con ella…

Y terminé volviéndome loco…

Su nombre: Koedma

Su habitación: La tercera de la Mansión Rekai, Tokio Japón.

.

_**...¿Porqué el lunes viene antes que el martes?...**_

_**...¿Porqué los veranos empiezan en junio?...**_

_**...¿Porqué el invierno llega tan pronto?...**_

_**...¿Porqué la gente se enamora, si luego va a separarse?...**_

_**...¿porque?...**_

**.  
**

-Debes mover la cadera cuando estés en la barra, Botan-recuerdo…que cuando tuve uso de razón desperté en un mundo que creí que era normal.

-Debes abrir las piernas y llevar tu cuerpo por la cerámica de la mesa cuando extiendan los billetes- que me vestía con trajes llamativos, apretados…seductores.

-¿Y luego que viene señora Fumi?-que mi rostro parecía el de una muñeca sin vida y que mis piernas se movían por si solas al compás de la música.

Que adoraba bailar para las otras personas, y que mi vida giraba alrededor de una barra metálica y una silla de madera, a la que estaba atada una cuerda con la que me arrojaba agua al final del espectáculo.

-Preciosa¡Diosa, ven conmigo a la cama!- que no conocía otro mundo, otros lugares u otros olores.

El alcohol y el humo de los cigarrillos estaban impregnados en mi sangre.

Y las gotas de sudor eran parte de mi rutina, como las expresiones eróticas.

-¡Acércate y déjame tocar tus piernas!- pero…un día me di cuenta…que en el mundo no había lugar para personas de mi estatus social…o para mi forma de vida.

-Eres una puta eso es lo que eres¡Despierta estúpida!. ¡No eres una bailarina¡eres una topletera!

_Una topletera…_

Una mujer con la que los hombres engañan a sus esposas…

Una chica de diecisiete años que nunca ha probado el sabor de un beso…

-Señora Fumi, no quiero seguir en esta vida, yo quiero…¡yo quiero bailar en una academia!- Recuerdo…que los ojos de mi tutora me fulminaron y que se rió de mis palabras.

¿Tenían algo de divertidas?, yo no le ví lo gracioso.

-¿Una topletera que quiere bailar en una academia?, baja de las nubes preciosa, tu no saldrás de este lugar ni aunque te lo permitiera.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Mira afuera querida, una topletera no tiene más reputación que el que tiene una prostituta, son iguales.

No son iguales…

Yo no me prostituyo…

Pero me duele que los hombres me miren en mis trajes apretados…o tengan alguna fantasía sexual conmigo.

Sin quererlo mi vida se volvió igual de rutinaria que la de cualquier otra persona…

-¡Comienza la actuación de nuestra bella brujita!- los trajes, las luces…ni siquiera las flores que me arrojaban lograban sacar alguna sonrisa de mis labios.

Recuerdo…que me concentraba en bailar, en moverme de acuerdo a la música, gritar, y hasta llorar para lograr el efecto deseado en los clientes del bar.

¿Qué quién soy?…Sólo una chica sin hogar ni apellido.

_Que Siempre ha soñado con imposibles._

Sus manos rozaron un poco la pequeña falda de tonos rosáceos que cubrían sus delineadas piernas, sus labios con rush color chocolate se movían seductores a través de su boca, y con cada respirar que brindaba parecía adoptar una nueva posición. La música la hacia moverse en círculos, con una pequeña cinta atada a sus muñecas.

_Una bailarina que no tiene un teatro…_

-¿Algún voluntario para el espectáculo?- la voz del dueño del bar "sendagi" que hacia referencia a la misma ciudad en donde este se encontraba tomó el micrófono que estaba sobre la barra.

_Una muñeca a la que guía un titiritero…_

Escuchó como la radio cambiaba de melodía, y colocó sus manos en posición de pelea, y sus piernas ahora se movían al compás de una presentación de box.

Quizás, para golpear algo que nadie más veía…

-¿Si?, muy bien¡el joven que se encuentra en la mesa número cinco!- recuerdo…que estaba concentrada en golpearme a mi misma…aunque no me viera.

-Sujétala de la cintura, y síguele sus pasos- que aunque sabía que tenía a un joven sujetando mi cintura, yo hacia mi rutina mecánicamente, y no me importó que se pusiera a hablarme.

-¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí?- que su pregunta logró algo que ninguna otra cosa había conseguido en casi dos años.

Trabajar para él…

Irme de este bar…para conocer cosas nuevas…

Experimentar cosas nuevas…

_-¿Y qué harás si te dejo salir de aquí?-_recuerdo que mi tutora siempre me salía con un pretexto, y que sentía que nunca vería mis sueños realizados.

Por miedo…

Miedo a fracasar.

A defraudar a los que me rodean…

¿Pero que podía perder?, Yo me tengo solo a mi, y no necesito de nadie más.

-_Trabajare duro, haré mis propias coreografías, _ _¡hasta llegar a ser la mejor de todo Japón!-_

La mejor de todo Japón.

Que lejano se veía aquel sueño aquel entonces.

Ahora tengo tres años de práctica en ballet, danza, y brake-dance, pero…aún no puedo subir a un escenario.

-¿Y qué me dices¿trabajarías para mi?-escuché como me volvía a preguntar esa frase…

No pude evitar interesarme en su oferta…

-¿Qué me propones?- mi pregunta le dejo en silencio un minuto.

-Necesito de alguien para que me ayude en casa un tiempo ¿sabes?, tengo mucho trabajo así que prácticamente no paso en mi casa, y mi hijo se esta volviendo una carga para mi-

No soporto a los hombres que huyen de los problemas…

Ni a los que engañan a otras mujeres…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que abandonaré este lugar para ir a hacerla de "sirvienta a tu casa"?-

-Podrías comprarte un teatro-

Un teatro…

Un lugar donde podría explayarme…

Donde podría hacer mis obras sin que nadie me restrinja que mostrar…

-Ofreces mucho para un simple trabajito¿sabes?- recuerdo que lo fulminé.

-Estoy desesperado, vamos te pagaré cincuenta mil yenes por semana- recuerdo…que antes de esa proposición yo comía con cien yenes, me vestía, salía y compraba cd´s grabados por menos de doscientos yenes…

Esa cantidad no estaba estipulada ni en mis mejores sueños…

Era la cantidad suficiente para comprar un teatro y juntar un ballet…

-De acuerdo, pero nada de juegos sucios, seré tu sirvienta solo una semana y después me iré-

De inmediato se soltó de sus brazos que le sujetaban su cintura, movió sus piernas en el momento en que terminaba la canción.

-Acompáñame a mi limusina-

La voz de ese hombre le recorrió, era adictiva…

Recuerdo…que antes de toparme con ese hombre yo dormía con una camarera en el mismo bar, y que compartíamos muchas cosas.

Pero, hace mucho que no la he visto.

_-Como si se hubiera desvanecido sin que yo lo notará-_

-Adelante preciosa, no me guardes recelos- sentí algo extraño al poner mis manos en la baranda de esa limusina, y fue peor al sentarme en esos suaves asientos. Que la ventanilla traslucía mis ojos, mi rostro; mis labios.

-¿Te llevas bien con los chicos de tu edad?-

No…

Nunca he tratado con nadie además de clientes…

Tengo tanto miedo…

¿Y si no le gusto a la dueña de la casa?...¿y si cree que quiero algo con su marido?

_-¿Por qué no pruebas con hombres casados?, no te atan a nada y te dan buena vida_- recuerdo…que mi amiga era de esas chicas.

Me pregunto que será de la familia a la que ella destruyo.

_…En aquel momento comprendí lo pequeño que es el mundo…_

_…Y lo grande que resultan las coincidencias…_

-Toma- recibió una fotografía de las manos de ese hombre.

Se quedo embelezada mirándola.

-Ogri, a casa-

-Como diga señor- el auto partió y el sonido del motor pareció asustarla.

Recuerdo…que no pude quitar mi vista de esa foto…

-Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con el¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Que sus ojos eran extraños, tristes, alegres; inexplicables.

-Diecisiete-

-El también-

_Como un príncipe encerrado en un castillo bajo llave…_

Su nombre: Botan

Su habitación: la cuarta de la mansión Rekai, Tokio, Japón.

._  
_

_**¿Porqué amarnos si el amor morirá?...**_

_**...¿Porqué el miércoles viene después del martes?...**_

_**...¿Porqué las flores llegan en mayo?...**_

_**...¿Porqué la primavera se va?...**_

_**...¿Porqué la gente se enamora, si después va a separarse?...**_

_**...¿Porqué te amo?...**_

_**…dime ¿porque?...**_

**.  
**

Llevaba unos quince minutos apretando los botones del control remoto de la televisión tamaño plasma del comedor. Para él el tener comodidades no era de importancia. Su mente viajaba de canal en canal, hipnotizado por las imágenes, las palabras…pero no los colores.

Era como si de un momento a otro su visión hubiera cambiado a blanco y negro y los colores se hubieran desvanecido.

_-¡Que suerte tienes Koedma, eres un chico multimillonario_!- recuerdo…que todos mis amigos querían venir a mi casa, a ver tele, a ver a mi madre…a pasar un tiempo conmigo.

_-¿Ya te enteraste?...¡El papá de Koedma engaña a su madre con una camarera!_-que me hacia el sordo a los comentarios o a las miradas que me arrojaban.

Me dolía que fingieran algo que en realidad no sentían…

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Kou¡Podrías invitarnos al cine!-_ que siempre querían dinero o algo más de mi.

Nunca me preguntaban como me sentía, o me invitaban a ir a sus casas.

Siempre venían a la mía…

_-¿Kou ya tienes novia¡de seguro es de tu mismo estatus social¡debe ser preciosa!-_

Y si se enteraran…de que nunca he dado un solo beso…¿se reirían de mi ahora?...

_-¿Te gusta alguien Koedma?_-Para mi eso es algo demasiado importante como para desperdiciarlo en romances que no durarían.

_Si yo no me quiero, no puedo querer a nadie._

Dejó que su cabeza descansará en el respaldo del sillón de cuero negro en donde residía su cuerpo, el sonido de la televisión no le afectaba, el olor a comida recién preparada para cenar tampoco parecía importarle.

Sintió unas pisadas acercase hasta el sillón, de inmediato se incorporó, aparentando seriedad y un frío naciente en sus gemas.

-Joven Koedma esta servida la cena¿Quiere comer aquí o en su habitación?-

-En mi habitación si no es mucha molestia-

Por lo menos…aún puedo ser yo mismo cuando el no esta, por que no me domina el odio o la locura en esos momentos.

-Entonces le llevaré la cena, con su permiso-

-Muchas gracias- no recuerdo… cuando fue la última vez que cené con mis padres.

¿Cambiaría en algo si yo me volviera hipócrita?

-Creo que no-

.

_**...No es que no pueda explicar lo que hay en mi corazón...**_

_**...Es solo que siento un loco dolor cuando estamos separados...**_

_**...No quiero respirar, no quiero pensar...**_

_**...No quiero amar, no quiero hacer nada...**_

_**.  
**_

-Hemos llegado señor-la voz de Ogri se coló en los oídos del señor Enmma, de inmediato sus ojos contemplaron a la joven.

-¿Qué te parece?-recuerdo…que su pregunta me dejo en blanco. ¿Qué que me parecía?. Ese lugar era demasiado perfecto, tan perfecto que me daba la sensación de que desaparecería si es que no sabía responder. Ahora me saltan tantas cosas en la cabeza¿cómo debo comportarme¿cómo hablaré con esas personas?.

Estoy nerviosa…siempre he sido nerviosa.

-Es…muy grande-no atiné a contestar otra cosa¿qué podría decirle?. Recuerdo que mi habitación siempre ha sido un sólo cuarto, y que siempre lo he compartido.

_-¡Seremos las mejores de todo Japón!-_

Las mejores de todo Japón, en ese momento aquel sueño parecía tener sentido, si lo realizaba junto a ella.

Ella…me había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

_-¡No te desanimes ya sabrás que hacer llegado el momento Botan!-_

Ella siempre me sonreía y me defendía; pero hace tanto que no la he vuelto a ver que me volví insegura.

_-Estoy embarazada,¿sabias eso amiga?-_ recuerdo…que ella no estaba feliz, que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que parecía caracterizarla.

-_Es de un hombre casado¿me despreciarías por eso?-_

Despreciarla…

Eso no podría ser posible ni en mis mejores pesadillas…

-Desde hoy trabajarás para la familia Rekai, tendrás un cuarto igual al de todos los que viven en esta casa, tus horarios te los entregará Lisa, la otra ama de llaves, te levantarás a la misma hora y harás las tareas que conciernen- su voz pareció guiarla un poco en medio de toda esa inseguridad.

-¿Y que hay de su hijo?-

-No te sorprendas si no te saluda, el es así-

_-No te sorprendas si no te saluda_- recuerdo…que en aquel momento sentí un inmenso desprecio hacia esa persona. Si no me saludaba sería por que era altanero, ególatra.

Una persona que marca las clases sociales.

-_Eres un topletera, despierte preciosa-_

¿Me usaría…?

_-Los hombres no te miran más que para un rato, olvida esas ideas de príncipes y cuentos de hadas, esas cosas no existen_- recuerdo…que me crié en un mundo en el que todo parecía ser de fantasía.

Las ropas, los clientes, los pequeños cuentos que mi amiga me contaba a la hora de dormir.

_-¡Los príncipes si existen!-_que le rebatía a mi tutora cuando me quitaba las novelas, las fábulas y me decía que era una tonta ilusa a la que engañarían a la primera oportunidad.

Pero…si ser tonta quiere decir creer en cuentos de hadas…

Creer que en alguna parte del mundo esta esa persona…prefiero seguir siendo tonta.

.

_**...No es que no pueda describir lo que esta pasando...**_

_**...Es solo que no me siento vivo cuando no estas en casa...**_

_**...No quiero dormir, no quiero sentir...**_

_**...Solo quiero que estés a mi lado por que sin ti yo no existo...**_

_**...Y me siento cautivo en una prisión de cristal...**_

_**.  
**_

_-Tu padre volvió a quedarse afuera-_

-_Prometes no decir nada ¿verdad hijo?-_

….No creo soportar seguir escondiéndolo…

-¿_Me compras eso?, di que si-_

No quiero…más esta farsa…

_-¿Y que quieres estudiar?_

-_Teatro-_

_-Olvida esa tontería-_

No creo…poder seguir así…

_-Ayúdame, ayúdame hijo-_

…El que quiere ser salvado soy yo…

-Alguien…ayúdeme…por que no sé que hacer conmigo-

Se acurrucó dentro de las frazadas de su cama, experimentando el olor de las almohadas y lo suave de la tela.

-¡Alguien¡por favor!…-

_-Estas enfermándote-_

..Si lo sé...

_-¿Sabes donde esta tu padre?-_

...Y pensar que no puedo decírselo todavía...

Sintió como poco a poco una gota de sudor descendía de su frente, y un calor infernal le cubría todo el cuerpo.

…Alguien…

…Ayúdame por que no puedo más…

Enterró más su cabeza en la almohada, experimentando las descargas eléctricas que aquellos recuerdos parecían darle.

-¡Duele¡me duele!- sus gritos eran ahogados por la tela y su piel temblaba ligeramente producto de su misma imaginación.

..¿Si me volviera loco…me seguirías queriendo papá?-

Sin quererlo se dejo caer bajo un profundo sueño, pero no estuvo seguro de poder dormir.

…Esta locura me esta carcomiendo por dentro…y no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes para despertar…

-¿Me ayudarías a despertar?-

¿Te digo una cosa papá?

-Aún te quiero-

_…y como me duele…_

_.  
_

_**...No es que no pueda escapar de lo que hay en mi alma...**_

_**...Pero es que contigo dentro de mi corazón; ¿Dónde puedo ir?...**_

_**...No quiero verme sin ti...**_

_**...No puedo ir por la vida sin ti, sin ti no hay nada de mi...**_

_**...Y me siento cautivo entre cuatro paredes...**_

**.  
**

-Siéntete como en tu casa- esa frase me dejo sin respirar. -Si quieres puedes tomar un poco de jugo, y encender la radio, no por ser una sirvienta en esta casa no te darás algún gusto, podrías ensayar una de tus coreografías en el comedor- era como un padre que nunca tuve…¿pero si el tiene su hijo por que a mi me trata de esta manera?.

-Ya le comuniqué a mi esposa que trabajaras para nosotros, así que no debes sentirte mal- me daba una mala espina, una sensación de estar atrapada en una casa en donde luego me harían pagarles todas esas atenciones.

¿Por qué debo desconfiar de todos?

-_Por que me crié así-_

-Solo te pediré algo a cambio-

-¿Qué cosa?-mis ojos parecieron fulminarle, lo miré de los pies a la cabeza, por supuesto que debería haber gato encerrado.

_Nadie da nada gratis._

-Dile a mi hijo que lo quiero-

-¿Por qué no se lo dice usted?-recuerdo…que estuve mucho tiempo esperando su respuesta, que pestañeó unas tres veces y que sus manos parecían esta sudando.

No tenía una buena sensación.

-Me voy y no regresaré-

Yo detesto a los hombres que huyen de sus problemas, pero…¿Por qué el huía de su casa?-

-Tengo mi maleta afuera y Ogri esta esperando en la limusina, espero te vaya bien-

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que el mundo es muy pequeño…

_…Que no existen coincidencias…._

_…Solo verdades irremediables…_

-¿Por qué se va?-

Que con cada pregunta parecía entender algo que creía que nunca llegaría a conocer.

-Tengo una amante que esta embarazada y la amo-

Una amante…

_-Es de un hombre casado-_

Una mujer con la que los hombres engañan a sus esposas..

-Era una simple camarera cuando la conocí, y quiero vivir con ella- sentí una rabia infinita hacia él.

-Eres un cobarde- tanto odio, pero preferí guardármelo, no era mi familia, ni mi padre.

_Pero como me habría gustado tenerlo…_

_.  
_

_**...¿Porqué el lunes viene antes que el martes?...**_

_**...¿Porqué los veranos empiezan en junio?...**_

_**...¿Porqué el invierno llega tan pronto?...**_

_**...¿Porqué la gente se enamora, si luego va a separarse?...**_

_**...¿Porque?...**_

**.  
**

-_Me voy y no regresaré-_

_-¿Por qué se va?-_

-_Tengo una amante_- escuchaba frases sin sentido desde su cuarto¿eran sueños?, todo parecía tan real. Aquella sensación en su pecho le provocaba un dolor agudo en toda su espalda y en todo su corazón.

Sin quererlo imaginó un minuto su vida sin esa persona. Sin su sonrisa, ni el color de sus ojos.

_-¡Vamos al cine!-_

No…por favor…

_-Hijo se que no te gusta la idea-_

Cualquier cosa… menos eso papá…

_-No tiene caso saludarnos en la mañana Koedma-_

Cualquier cosa…

Indiferencia…

Que me odies...

Pero no eso…

-¡No quiero esto!- de inmediato pareció despertar de un sueño, que lo había tenido mucho tiempo sumergido en las tinieblas de su propia mente.

_-Feliz cumpleaños hijo-_

No fue capaz de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos, y el dolor pareció intensificarse con cada recuerdo dentro de cu cerebro.

Yo no quiero...que me dejes solo…

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño había deseado despertar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus pulmones no conseguían acumular el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Su espalda estaba cubierta por un sudor frío, y su frente yacía cubierta por una capa calurosa de gotas cristalinas.

Recuerdo…que siempre he soñado con lo mismo…

_-Adiós-_ y tengo tanto miedo de estar soñando algo que esta pasando.

He convivido con ello tanto tiempo que no quiero que pase.

Por temor a no saber que hacer.

Por ser un idiota inseguro que no ha encontrado un camino que seguir.

…Y como necesito de uno ahora…

En ese momento escuchó un sonido proveniente del salón del primer piso, se levantó lentamente llevando su cuerpo por la puerta de su habitación.

Sin embargo las lágrimas cristalinas aún caían desde sus ojos.

.

_**...¿Porqué los ríos fluyen hacia el mar?...**_

_**...Y si esto fluye ¿porqué tu amor no fluiría por mi?...**_

_**...¿Porqué mi corazón se siente tan desamparado?...**_

_**...Estar enamorado, sentir tu amor...**_

_**...¿Porqué no me siento completo?...**_

**.  
**

Estaba furiosa.

-_Tengo una amante-_

Colocó la radio lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a moverse de manera violenta. Sus piernas se movían por todos lados, improvisando movimientos bruscos, golpes, patadas…puñetazos.

-_No te sorprendas si mi hijo no te saluda-_ ¿y que le importaba si el la saludaba o no?,¡nada!, ella ganaría su dinero y se iría.

Aquella incertidumbre de estar en la casa que engaña tu mejor amiga no es nada bueno…

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe.

_-Los príncipes no existen-_

Recuerdo…que mi tutora siempre me decía eso…

_-Los hombres solo jugaran contigo, Son altaneros y se burlan de las chicas primerizas-_

-¿Papá?-en ese momento escuché una hermosa voz

Era tan cálida y tan extraña…

Recuerdo que me giré para fulminarlo, por que estaba interrumpiendo mi rutina.

Sin embargo...no fui capaz de hacer eso.

Ni de gritarle.

Ni mucho menos alejar mi mirada de él.

-¡Lo siento!,¡lo siento mucho, no sabía que había alguien aquí!- pareció hacer una especie de reverencia y sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas.

_Tan rojas como la ira que se acumulaba en mi alma._

-_No te sorprendas si no te saluda_- no estuve segura de poder resistirlo…

-Yo…ya me voy- recuerdo que había algo tan extraño en sus ojos, esa misma sensación que tuve cuando contemplé su fotografía.

_…Locura…_

_-Eres una tonta que cree en cuentos de hadas-_

Sus cabellos castaños se veían incluso más brillantes que en la fotografía, y sus labios eran incluso más adictivos.

Pero…sus ojos…

Ese color azul tan intenso nunca lo había contemplado en otra persona…

_-No sé que hacer con él-_ para mí el no estaba enfermo, ni parecía un problema para nadie.

Pero…¿Por qué estaría llorando?.

El era tan igual a mi que me di cuenta que no podría alejarlo de la sala donde estaba realizando mi coreografía.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

.

_**...Dime...**_

_**...¿Porque?...**_

_**.  
**_

Recuerdo que yo pensaba que las mujeres eran unas tontas arpías.

Que buscaban recompensas o tesoros escondidos…

_-Harás lo que sea por la persona que ames-_que mi padre pasaba repitiéndome esa frase.

En ese entonces era tan in entendible para mi, y ahora…

Recuerdo que bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba sonando esa radio,

Al principio creí, en el fondo, deseaba que fuera mi padre. Para decirle todo lo que tengo guardado en mi corazón. ¡Para gritarlo como un niño de seis años!.

No estuve seguro de entrar por que me di cuenta que alguien que no conocía estaba en esa sala.

Realizando algo incomprensible para mi.

¿Hace cuanto no escuchaba música¿Hace cuanto no veía una buena obra o algún baile?.

_-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-_ recuerdo…que escuché su pregunta y me quedé en silencio.

Como odio ponerme nervioso, pero nunca había sentido algo como esto.

-No se bailar- que me dio tanta vergüenza pronunciar esa frase.

Pero para mi sorpresa ella no se rió. Ni siquiera me reprendió como lo habría hecho mi madre.

Después de todo el baile estaba en una de las actividades de toda clase alta. Todo hijo de multimillonario debe saber bailar.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- escuché su voz a través de esa garganta.

Y esos ojos…parecieron fulminarme…

…Condenarme...

-¿No te molesta?-

-Al contrario- estuve seguro que por ella daría cualquier cosa.

Mi alma, mi cuerpo…mi corazón.

_-El que quiere ser salvado soy yo-_

Algo aquí adentro me dijo que con ella podría controlar mi locura.

Después de todo, yo tambien puedo sentir.

¿Verdad?...

**_Continuará-_**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo:_**

Capítulo III : "_No quiero perderme de nada" (Yusuke/Keiko) by Aerosmith._

_**Sobre las personalidades de Botan y Koedma:**_

Comunmente tanto en el anime como en el manga de YYH Botan es mostrada como una chica torpe, despistada, alegre pero sobretodo poseedora de una gran personalidad; mientras que Koedma se muestra como alguien inseguro, temeroso y seguidor absoluto de su padre el rey Enma; al ser este un fick "Universo alterno" he querido darle un poco de Sentido común a Botan y un enorme corazón a Koedma, un corazón de alguien que sufre, que sabe adaptarse a las diferentes situaciones, sin llegar a trasformar la personalidad en occe o algo molesto.

Sin embargo me disculpo si es que en algún momento llegaron a trasformarse en occe ya que en un fick A.U es más dificil mantener la personalidades, ya que depende de la trama y el punto de vista del autor.

Mis sinceras disculpas.

_**Muchas gracias especialmente a:**_

_Hikari Zaoldyeck, Nara Jaganshi, Kitty Wolf, Kakushi Miko, Fausto IX y Patonejo.

* * *

  
_

**_...No quiero cerrar mis ojos..._**

**_...No quiero quedarme dormido..._**

**_...Por que me perdería de ti, nena.._**

**_...Y no quiero perderme de nada..._**

-I don´t want to miss a thing-

-Aerosmih-

_** Reviews **_


	3. Un último Respiro

_**Habitación 313**_

_**.  
**_

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

Este es el tercer capítulo para la introducción, supongo que quizás por estar en la sección Hiei/Kurama se aburren y se preguntan ¿Qué hace este fick acá si no sale Hiei y Kurama más que en el capítulo 1?, bueno, siendo yo la autora es obvio que me gusta abordar más tramas y parejas, y este método lo uso para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

En otro tema, como ya tengo experiencia con dos ficks en esta sección los cambios de escena los dejaremos como en "Treinta Días" y "Oh My Wish".

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Quiero darles muchos abrazos, gatitos de chocolate, Hieis y Kuramas de peluche a esas tres personitas que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior a pesar de que ese cáp no era de Hiei/Kurama.

Me hicieron muy feliz, para con ellas quiero disculparme por la demora, sé que fue más de un mes pero ya saben, la inspiración llega y así como llega se va XD.

_**Pareja del capítulo:**_ Yusuke/Keiko

_**Canción utilizada:**_ "One last breath" by Creed.

**Regalo especial para Nejo-chan **

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_"**Un último respiro"**_

**.  
**

_-Estoy viendo mal vieja_-recuerdo…que en aquel momento nunca me imaginé nada del otro mundo, quizás que necesitaba lentes de contacto o alguna operación.

_-Tranquilo, quédate tranquilo_- pero cuando sentí sus manos posarse en mis cabellos y sus labios rozar mis pómulos algo me dijo que no era normal. -_Te llevaré al médico, así que no te exaltes_- que a pesar de que intentó ocultármelo sus ojos derramaban unas lágrimas silenciosas para mí.

Además, obvio que estaba bien, yo me reía como las demás personas, gritaba y tenía mi banda de amigos, no iba a dejar que un problema de visión me achacara el día.

¿Para qué?

Sin embargo…algo dentro mío me dijo que no fuera tan indiferente, por que si yo estaba bien ¿Entonces por que lloraba?, ¿Por qué ocultarme algo que igual iba a enterarme?

-_Necesito que salgas de la sala Yusuke_- recuerdo…la voz del médico ordenándome salir del consultorio, como sus labios se movieron veloces indicándole unas cuantas cosas a mi madre a espaldas de mí.

Nunca he sido de esos tipos que demuestran lo que sienten.

Pero por dentro soy tan débil.

_Por que me duele…_

_Por que tengo miedo…_

_Por que sé que no tengo cura…_

_-No podrás asistir a clase esta semana Yusuke-_ al principio creí que sería cosa de una semana, un poco de tiempo libre y luego de regreso a mi rutina aburrida de siempre.

Pero…

_-Yusuke, tampoco podrás ir esta semana-_

Pasó el tiempo, los días, las semanas…los meses…

_-Mamá, estoy que estoy sintiendo ¿cómo se llama?-_ aquella vez… fue la primera en que hablé más de dos palabras con mi vieja, y por Dios que se sintió bien.

…Me gusto tanto decirle mamá…

Me reí, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por haberla llamado así.

…No lo hacía desde que era un crío…

¿Saben?; creo que volveré a llamarla de esa manera, al menos para reírme de ella el tiempo que me queda.

…Sé que no podré mirarla por mucho tiempo…

Sé que pronto se apagara la luz; algo dentro de mi corazón me lo dijo aquella tarde cuando ella acarició mis cabellos…

…Aunque preferí ignorarlo…

_-¿Cómo se llama mamá?-_

_-Angustia_- recuerdo que nunca me había sentido tan perdido como ahora.

_-Urameshi hay que darle una pateadura a los nuevos_- nunca había extrañado nada como ahora.

Pero un día me di cuenta…que me estaba carcomiendo el miedo.

¿Por qué?

_-Feliz cumpleaños Yusuke, ya eres mayor de edad_- aquí en Japón la mayoría de edad es a los veintiún años.

_Veintiún años que he disfrutad hasta cansarme…_

Se supone que los veintiún años son la edad más perfecta, donde sales y tomas el camino para tu nueva vida, por que eres un niño recién saliendo del cascarón y ¿saben donde estoy yo?

-Esta será tu habitación Yusuke-

-Esto es…-

-Te dejaremos internado hasta que el médico diga lo contrario-

Encerrado en una clínica…

Privado de todas las cosas que parecen gustarme.

Mis amigos…mis juegos de video, mi carrera de boxeador.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- ¿qué como me siento?...

-Bien- una mentira me sirve para alejar las preguntas

Odio cuando las hacen.

Nunca tuve valor para hacer una sola cosa en mi vida.

_-Siempre me has gustado Yusuke_- como me gustaría verla, pero, ¿De qué le sirvo ahora a ella?

Ella tiene una carrera por delante, seguro será una exitosa abogada como siempre ha querido. Conseguirá a un novio que la ame más que yo.

Aunque no creo que esa persona exista.

-Nadie la soportaría-

Ella es mandona…

Sentimental…

Y tiene un genio de los mil demonios.

_-Keiko_- pero ahora que lo pienso como me gustaría ser esa persona. Por esa persona que ella se desviviera a pesar de estar en esta situación tan estúpida.

¡Odio que me tengan lastima!, ¡la lastima es para los débiles yo no la necesito!

-Yusuke te toca la primera resonancia magnética- recuerdo que nunca había tenido tanto miedo a una máquina. ¿Qué se supone que te hacen con ella?

_Tan grande…_

_Con ese ruido que hace cuando estas adentro..._

_Y esas inyecciones que te aplican mientras te examinan…_

-Mañana te harás una muestra de sangre y pasado un scanner- si esto es sólo un problema de vista… ¿Por qué tantos exámenes?, tantos doctores viéndote como si fueras un bicho raro en esta clínica. ¿Qué no tienen mejores cosas que hacer que verme a mí?

Si como no, como si yo fueran el mejor caso que les ha pasado en tantos años.

_-Se quedara ciego-_ en ese momento…cuando lo escuché por casualidad sin querer…sentí que el mundo valía una mierda.

Ciego…

Sin luz en mis ojos…

_-Keiko_-que lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza fue ese rostro. Esos cabellos castaños y esos ojos tan brillantes que me condenaban con cada mirada de ella.

¿Me estará echando de menos?

Yo si la extraño…

_-Eres un idiota Yusuke, ¡Por que no te mueres_!- sé que la he sacado de quicio demasiadas veces y que nunca dice esas cosas en serio.

…_Pero esto es tan parecido a la muerte…_

Mi corazón se exaltó de una manera que creí que no podría respirar, ni moverme….o hablar.

-¡Necesitamos una camilla!-

Ese día tuve mi primer ataque de histeria.

-¡Cállate!, ¡maldita sea!- golpeé a todos los que intentaron tomarme el pulso o amarrarme a esa estúpida cama.

_-Se quedara ciego_- si yo soy el paciente, ¿Por qué no decírmelo?; ¡por que esperar a que mis ojos no vean nada!; ¿Por que esperar a que despierte en un mundo de sombras y crea que aún es de noche?

Por que cada día es una noche para mí…

-¡Adminístrenle un sedante!-

Ese día deseé que el sedante me matara…

…Por favor…

Dios no esta para ayudar a nadie, y yo...no soy el más indicado para que pierda el tiempo ayudándome en vano.

Yo no valgo una mierda…

-¡Yusuke!-…-¡Yusuke despierta!

No quiero hacerlo…

-¡Yusuke!-

-¡¿Qué?!- no la miré; ¿Hace cuánto había anochecido?

-¿Estas…estas bien Yusuke?-

La voz de mi madre…

-Mamá-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?-

No sé por que pero tuve la sensación de que estaba equivocado.

-Yusuke…-

-¡Por qué están apagadas mamá!- recuerdo….tantas cosas…

No es que las luces estuvieran apagadas, son mis ojos los que están así.

…_Siempre le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad…_

-No te asustes- que sentí sus brazos posarse otra vez en mis cabellos.

Esa fue la noche más larga de mi vida.

-¿Afuera también estará así de oscuro…Keiko?

Escuchó un ruido proveniente desde afuera de su habitación, sus piernas se movieron lentamente intentando ubicar el piso de cerámica que se encontraba con certeza bajo sus pies.

-Tienes la segunda resonancia, Yusuke- aquella voz pareció volverlo a la realidad.

-Apóyate en mi mano- al sentir lo suave de la palma experimentó una descarga eléctrica en todo su cerebro, la que se deslizó por todo su cuerpo.

Retumbando.

Excitando.

Confundiéndolo a más no poder.

Formando la contextura de esa mano en su imaginación.

Cuando sus piernas chocaron con algo metálico sintió un pánico que nunca había pensado experimentar. Imaginó todo tipo de cosas pero no fue capaz de reconocer aquello que tenía al frente de él.

_...Paranoia y locura mezcladas en un tono negro…_

-Es una silla de ruedas Yusuke_- recuerdo_… que no me gustan las sillas de ruedas. –Ven, apóyate y siéntate aquí- que nunca he entendido para que diablos sirven, esas cosas son para inválidos, yo no estoy invalido.

¡No la quiero!…

-Yusuke-

Pero ahora...

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré Urameshi-

Esa voz era tan familiar…

-No te hagas el fuerte Urameshi-

_Kuwabara…_

-No te preocupes, no me haré el fuerte-

Hubiera deseado…que esa voz fuera la de Keiko.

Su nombre: Yusuke Urameshi

Su habitación: la 321 de la clínica "Makay", Tokio Japón.

.

_…**Por favor ven ahora, creo que estoy cayendo…**_

_…**Sostengo todo lo que creo que es seguro…**_

_…**Parece que encontré el camino a ningún lado…**_

_…**Y estoy tratando de escapar…**_

**.  
**

-Yukimura-

-¡Presente!-

-Urameshi_- recuerdo_ que hace más de unas semanas que no viene a clases.

-Faltó otra vez, bueno eso es común en él- que sentí una furia que no era propia de mí cuando ese tipo decía esas cosas de Yusuke.

-¡Que sabe usted!, ¡acaso se ha preocupado de buscarlo idiota!- que nunca me imaginé que alguna vez le levantaría la voz a un profesor.

Todos me miraron…

Y yo guarde silencio…

No me iba a disculpar.

-¡Yukimura vete a la dirección!- que lo miré con un sarcasmo y una lágrima que se estaba derramando por mis ojos.

A la dirección, eso es común en Yusuke no en mí. ¿Pero ahora que me importa?

-No iré- que con cada gesto que mi rostro realizaba ese hombre parecía tenerme miedo.

Me encantó mirarlo así; lo haría de nuevo si es que pudiera.

-Entonces te estas ganando una suspensión señorita, y aquí en la universidad las suspensiones no son como en las tontas escuelas-

Si quiere me puede expulsar, hace unos meses que me harté de las leyes. ¿En qué momento las odié tanto?

No sé por que…pero hay algo que me dice que estoy yendo por el camino equivocado.

-¿Acaso quieres que te corte la carrera?-

-Hágalo si tiene agallas- recuerdo…que mis labios se movían al compás de mi respiración, y que mis manos sentían una fuerza que no era propia de mi.

_Como si alguien me estuviese llamando…_

_Como si alguien estuviese implorando que me vaya de aquí…_

-Entonces vete, aquí no necesitamos chicas busca problemas-

En aquel momento entró el rector de mi universidad y me sacó de la clase.

-Yukimura- me quedé callada con una gota de sudor que descendía por mi frente.

-Dígame- no me importó hablarle como si él fuera de mi misma edad.

Ahora que lo pienso últimamente nada parece alegrarme. Mi genio es peor a media que pasan los días, las semanas…los meses.

-Esto no será fácil; pero no encontré a nadie indicado para decírtelo-

¿Que tanto estaba diciendo?, Si balbuceaba y se tupía en todas las palabras.

-¿Tu eres la mejor amiga del joven Urameshi cierto?-

Siempre he deseado ser algo más que una "simple mejor amiga"

Lástima que esos sueños sean tan difíciles de cumplir

-_Tú me gustas_- se lo he dicho tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. ¿De qué me sirve ser cercana a él, si yo no le gusto?; ¿Acaso sirve de algo estar preocupada por él?

¡Maldita sea!, ¡alguien dígame que hago escuchando a este idiota!; ¡alguien dígame que demonios debo hacer!

-¿Algún problema con eso?- mis labios pronunciaron aquella frase un tanto, "molesta" y al parecer mi lengua se movía como una serpiente viperina a la que le incomoda que le molesten con tonterías.

Este tipo me esta hartando…

Además, aquel tono en su garganta…tan rendido, tan sumiso, ¡tan enfermamente depresivo me tenía los nervios de punta!

Erizándome la piel…

Fulminándome con sus ojos negros…

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿De qué se trataría?-

-Ve a este lugar y entrégale su título- recuerdo…que me quedé callada y que contuve el aire hasta más no poder.

..Un segundo…

-¿Su titulo?- que mi corazón palpitó a mil por hora, cuando sus manos me entregaron el papel.

…_Los títulos no se entregan así por así…_

-Ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas, yo no puedo decírtelo-

Que me quedé en blanco mucho tiempo, experimentando como muchas cosas se apoderaban de mi mente.

¿Atropellado?

¿Enfermo?

¿O es que se cambiaba de universidad y no me había dicho nada?

_-Yusuke_- imaginarme seguir la carrera sin él fue peor de lo que yo podría soportar. Si no tenía con quien pelear y no tenía aquello que me impulsa a terminar la carrera, ¿de qué me sirve estar en esa aula?

-_Serás una excelente abogada Keiko_-¿de que sirve…si no esta él?

-Yukimura, ¿sucede algo?-

_-Eres una tonta-_

_-Usas ropa interior roja, que atractiva-_

_-Mira, ¿Estos lentes me quedan geniales no?-_

…¿De qué me sirve continuar esta tontería?...

-Yukimura te estoy hablando-

_-Keiko, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de graduación conmigo_?- ¿y si le pasó algo y no puede acompañarme al baile?

_-Yusuke…eso no lo soportaría_-

-¡Yukimura!-

-Eh- lo miré extrañada, ¿Cuándo llevaba hablándome? -Lo siento…señor-

-No te preocupes, anda a la clínica y luego me dices como te fue-

Recuerdo…que pasó más o menos una hora antes de que lograra llegar al lugar indicado. Y quizás algo dentro de mi me decía que me fuera, para evitarme un dolor mayor, algo…una cosa intangible no quería que cruzará la cristalina puerta del hospital.

_Lástima que ya la había cruzado._

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- giré mi rostro apenas escuché la voz de alguien llamando cerca de mi oído, cuando la miré, me quedé sin aire por unos instantes.

Aquel rostro estaba pulcramente tallado, pero sus ojos eran tan tristes como ahora estaba mi corazón.

-Vengo a ver a alguien-

-Las visitas sólo duran máximo dos horas, ni un minuto más-

_-Petulante-_

-Nombre del paciente al que viene a ver y su apellido-

-Urameshi Yusuke, mi apellido es Yukimura-

La enfermera de turno le escribió en una cartóla amarilla, mientras sus dientes mordían levemente su labio inferior. La carnosa contextura se movió a dos lados, y enseguida un fluido rojizo descendió de ellos.

-¿Te lamas Keiko cierto?-

Ella le fulminó.

La morena se quedó perpleja, escuchando la voz de la mujer mientras ella le continuaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿Cómo…sabes eso?-

-Por que todas las noches te llama en sueños, es un chico muy tierno cuando quiere, ¿sabes?-

Ahora que lo pienso… las clínicas nunca me han gustado, o llamado la atención, para mí son como pequeñas habitaciones aisladas del mundo en las que te privan de tu libertad; sólo se diferencian de las celdas por que no tienen barrotes metálicos.

Pero en si, para mi son lo mismo.

¿Pero saben?, saber que él piensa en mi todas las noches que ha pasado aquí, me ponen tan nerviosa…y tan rara.

Desde que tengo uso de razón le he tenido pavor a las inyecciones y al olor nauseabundo del alcohol impregnado en las paredes de un hospital.

No supe por que me dolió el pecho, no tenía idea que estaba haciendo, pero mis piernas comenzaron a correr solas.

_-Keiko-_ creí escucharle, ¡creí por una vez escuchar sus llantos por la noche!

_-Ayúdame-_

¡Ojala supiera como!

Para cuando me di cuenta había ingresado a la sala de urgencias, y me había quedado paralizada al verlo en silla de ruedas. Mi corazón palpitó tan rápido que creí que me daría una arritmia, que dejaría de respirar…

…Palpitó tan fuerte…

¿Invalido?...

-Yusuke- que cuando el levantó su rostro, me dí cuenta de que no era eso.

…Tan fuerte…

-¿Keiko?- y no fui capaz de responderle que era yo.

Sus ojos…ya no brillaban como antes.

Pero seguían teniendo ese color chocolate que tanto me gustaba. ¿Seguía siendo él verdad?, a pesar de todo ¿era él verdad?

_Que contemplé sus manos buscando las mías._

Siempre le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad y sé que Yusuke también le ha tenido miedo.

-Desde que tengo memoria-

Sentí que ya nada me valía la pena si él no pudiera verme.

¿De que sirve?

¿Pintarme?

¿Comprarme la ropa interior roja?

¿Pelear con el todos los días?

_Si él no pudiera verme, no tendría caso que mi corazón siguiera palpitando…_

Esto no tiene sentido.

-¡Bang!- que lo único que atiné a hacer fue ese ruido. ¿Pero…por que ese ruido precisamente?

-Keiko- en ese momento estuve segura de que ya no tenía caso estudiar leyes.

Recuerdo… que me agaché a besar su mejilla.

Y que por primea vez…creí escuchar esa frase salir por sus labios.

_-Te amo Keiko_- y si no fue así, al menos fue bonito imaginarlo.

Su nombre: Keiko Yukimura

Su habitación: la 321 de la clínica "Makay", Tokio Japón.

.

_… **Grité cuando escuché un trueno…**_

_…**Pero estoy bajando a un último respiro…**_

_…**Y con él me permito decir…**_

_…**Me permito decir…**_

**.  
**

-Bang- escuchó el sonido de su voz cruzarle a través de sus oídos. Intentó quedarse tranquilo en el momento en que aquella frase atravesaba su cerebro. Levantó su vista, de inmediato sus manos se tensaron un poco, palpando lo fría de la silla de ruedas. Su corazón latió a una potencia inimaginable, y unas gotas cristalinas surcaron desde su frente hasta la base de su cuello.

-Hola- recuerdo…que pronuncié esa palabra como si de un mero saludo se tratara. Estuve seguro que para ella fue más que suficiente.

-¿Cómo estas?- también que me quede en silencio escuchando el compás de su respiración, imaginando el movimiento de sus labios.

El color de sus ojos…

Su cabellera a medida que hablaba conmigo…

-De lujo, ¿cómo crees?- mis palabras debieron dolerle un poco.

-Te llevaré yo Yusuke-

Sin embargo…cuando escuché esa frase salir de su boca…

-_Tu me gustas_- no pude evitar sentirme débil otra vez.

Inferior…

Inseguro…

-Tengo mi enfermero personal- que escuché el tono de su risa.

-¿No estaría mejor yo de enfermera?-

¿Ella?

Ahora que lo pienso…

-¡Estas loca, seguro me votas de la escalera!- recuerdo…que nunca en mi vida deseé hacer nada como ahora. Mis manos siempre estaban ocupadas golpeando a mis compañeros, molestando a Keiko.

Levantándole la falda…

Desordenando sus cosas…

-Anda, yo te llevo- que mi corazón palpitó de una manera que jamás creí sentir.

Rápido…

Nervioso…

Que sentí esas estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago…

-Si me votas no respondo- y que por primera vez sonreí en frente de ella.

Después de casi semanas…meses sin hacerlo en frente de nadie.

Este es un bonito sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

-Keiko- el aire del moreno penetró en alguna parte de ella, golpeando su cuerpo como una pequeña gota de agua.

Dañándola y extasiándola…

-Dime Yusuke-

-¿Te pusiste el vestido rojo?-

.

_…**Sostenme ahora…**_

_…**Estoy a seis pies del borde y estoy pensando…**_

_…**Que tal vez seis pies…**_

_…**No es demasiado lejos…**_

.**  
**

Los ojos de la morena le contemplaron perpleja. ¿El vestido rojo?

-Eres un pervertido- de inmediato una de sus manos se apoyaron en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas, teniendo contacto con las palmas del otro. Sus piernas se acercaron poco a poco hasta quedar detrás del aparato metálico que estaba sosteniendo su compañero de clase.

-Tengo puesto más que el vestido rojo- recuerdo…que estuve tentada de reírme cuando visualicé esa expresión en su cara. Como sus labios se curvaban provocativamente, y sus ojos destellaban un brillo incomprensible para mí.

-¿Así?- que su pregunta me ruborizó.

-Vamos- que cuando tomé la silla de ruedas algo extraño embargó a mi cerebro y mi corazón.

…¿Y si nunca podía volver a mirarme?...

-Keiko- que me quedé sin aire cuando experimenté como una de sus manos rozaban las mías.

Buscándolas…

Palpándolas…

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te toco-

Eso era más que obvio…

-Yusuke - recuerdo…que siempre he querido que sea así conmigo.

_-Eres una latosa-_

_-Anda, usas zapatitos de princesa-_

Que siempre me he quedado embobada mirándole, escuchando cuando me habla.

-¿Por qué haces eso Yusuke?- hubiera deseado no hacer nunca esa pregunta. Antes supongo que me habría esperado cualquier respuesta de sus labios.

_-Tienes ampollas-_

_-Tus manos son secas-_

_-Quita tus dedos de mi cabellera-_ pero nunca esperé que se apoyaría en la palma de mi mano por cuenta propia.

-Te toco…por que me gusta hacerlo Keiko-

.

_…**Estoy mirando hacia abajo ahora que ha terminado…**_

_…**Reflejando en el todos mis errores…**_

_…**Creí haber encontrado el camino a ningún lado…**_

_…**Algún lugar en su gracia…**_

**.  
**

Los ojos de la morena quedaron contemplando el rostro del chico en el instante en que esas manos rozaban las suyas y el latir apresurado de su corazón hacía eco en el silencioso pasillo. Cuando estuvo segura de que sus labios estaban separándose para pronunciar una que otra palabra intentó alejar sus manos de las de Yusuke. Las luces del pasillo encandilaban un poco sus gemas chocolate, y el olor de los remedios y los teléfonos sonando la ponía fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo convencerlos?, ¿cómo explicarle a alguna enfermera lo que su cerebro estuvo maquinando en esos cinco minutos en que tuvo contacto con el moreno?

…¿Decirles que no quería alejarse de el?.., ¡Que toda su vida dependía de la vida de él!

-Yusuke-

-Dime- las piernas de la morena flaquearon, dejándose caer irremediablemente en el piso. De inmediato los labios tibios de ella se posaron en la frente de él.

-Te quiero -

.

_…**Clamé que el cielo me salvara…**_

_…**Pero estoy bajando a un último respiro…**_

_…**Y con él me permito decir…**_

_…**Me permito decir…**_

**.  
**

Una ola de descargas eléctricas se apoderó de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que cientos de extraños sentimientos se apoderaban de su estómago.

-Keiko-

No sabía que hacer… como reaccionar…como hablar…

Pero si supe que cuando ella dejó caer sus labios en mi frente me sentí tan estúpido.

-Hubiera preferido que me besaras la boca-

Cuando sentí la textura de sus labios sobre mí y el aroma de su perfume creí que desfallecería.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- que hice esa pregunta cuando escuché como sus rodillas caían hasta el piso. Me dolió imaginarme aquella escena. Ella al lado mío, con sus codos apoyados en el respaldo de esta inútil silla metálica; con sus manos en las mías, ¿estaría llorando?, ¡estaría llorando por este idiota que sólo sabe lamentarse de lo que le esta pasando!

¡Para que me lamento!

_-Se quedará ciego-_

¡Estoy cansado de dar lastima a mi mismo!

_-Yusuke no podrás asistir a clases-_

¡Las clases son para golpear a mis compañeros! ¡Para que otra cosa iría!, ¿a estudiar acaso?

Ese no es mi estilo.

_-Urameshi no te esfuerces, ¿vale?-_

¡Yo no necesito la lastima de nadie!

-Keiko- a pesar de todo…mis ojos aún podían expresar lo que no quería que nadie viera. Siempre creí que podría controlar las lágrimas pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Si no quiero llorar en frente de ella, entonces, ¿por qué lo hago?

…Por que nunca he llorado por nada…

_-Se quedará ciego-_

…Yo lloro por que sé que no volveré a verla…

En ese instante sentí que mi cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por una gran y oscuro mar, que mi cabeza no era capaz de relacionar nada de lo que estaba pasando alrededor mío.

…Tengo tanto sueño…

…_Y tanto frío…_

¿Me ayudarías aún que no te lo pidiera?… Keiko?

.

_…**Sostenme ahora…**_

_…**Estoy a seis pies del borde y estoy pensando…**_

_…**Que tal vez seis pies…**_

_…**No es demasiado lejos…**_

**.  
**

- ¿Qué pasa, Yusuke?-recuerdo que cuando sentí aquella ola fría en mi pecho, no pude dejarla pasar.

-Urameshi ¿qué tienes?- que incluso Kuwabara pareció darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Cuando era pequeña solía tener un sueño, era como una película de esas que me gustan, una romántica de caballeros antiguos.

_-Ayúdame_- mi madre solía leerme siempre un cuento llamado "El hada y el Mago", me gustaba, me fascinaba al punto de querer escucharlo una y otra vez.

Pero resulta que mi príncipe azul no es como el típico príncipe, no protege a los más pequeños, si no que los golpea, ni lleva un traje a la última moda, en vez de eso usa ropa de pandillero.

Sé que es todo lo contrario, mi príncipe es el malo del cuento; pero es sumamente sexy.

-_Y vivieron felices por siempre_- quizás, siempre es demasiado tiempo…pero no quiero reconocerlo.

_No lo haré…_

-Esta sudando mucho- ¿cómo era el sueño que tenía?

Recuerdo que nunca llego al final.

…El final…

-Llamaré a una enfermera- visualicé como las piernas de Kuwabara se movieron veloces para buscar a una enfermera que nos ayudara, en aquel instante sentí como mis manos temblaban y como mi corazón se partía en miles de fragmentos.

…Esto es tan parecido a mí sueño, que no soy capaz de distinguir cual de los dos es real…

-_Ayúdame_- ojala supiera en que termina

.

_…**Ojos tristes me siguen…**_

_…**Pero aún creo que hay algo que me dejó…**_

_…**Pues por favor…**_

_…**Ven a quedarte conmigo…**_

**.  
**

-¡Necesitamos una camilla de urgencias!- una extraña voz pareció haberse apoderado de todo el pasillo del hospital. El aroma a alcohol se impregnó cada vez más en las blancas paredes, mientras un haz de luz resplandeciente atravesaba la cristalina ventana que se hallaba sobre el moreno.

¿Quizás fueron minutos o quizás horas?; lo único captable era la velocidad con que las enfermeras se movían, pasando agujas, remedios y sueros.

…_alguien, quien sea…_

Kazuma Kuwabara se había quedado perplejo, ¿y toda la fuerza de su compañero de clases?; ¡a donde diablos se había ido todos aquellos años de entrenamiento!, ¡acaso los había desperdiciado por el drenaje mientras no estaba con él peleando!

…_por favor…la cabeza me esta doliendo demasiado…_

-¿¡Qué no ven que no puede moverse?!, ¡son enfermos mentales o que!- la paciencia no era una de sus mas grandes cualidades, y entre gritos no conseguiría nada para ayudar a su amigo. Las gotas de sudor se fueron incrementando en la frente del moreno, al mismo tiempo que los rayos del quemante sol de Japón, comenzaba a molestar cada vez más al joven boxeador. Sintió el corazón latir apresuradamente, y como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, cada dedo, cada parte de sus brazos.

…_No siento mi cuerpo…no puedo siquiera respirar…_

Yukimura Keiko se movió de un momento a otro, atrayendo a Yusuke hasta una de sus manos.

Dios que tenía la frente ardiendo.

-Esto…no puede ser bueno- no quería llorar, en ese momento su cerebro no podía pensar más que en él, ¡por ningún motivo se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como el moreno sufría en silencio!

¡Eso si que no!

…_No puedo moverme…_

-¡Llévenlo de inmediato al pabellón!-

-¿Qué van a hacer?- la voz de ella atravesó cada parte del cuerpo del médico y de la enfermera de turno que hizo acto en aparecer.

Por un segundo sintió como cada poro de su piel se abría, dejando salir el aire acumulado dentro de sus pulmones.

-Esta teniendo un ataque respiratorio-

…_No puedo ver…_

-Que van a hacerle- los ojos de ella se clavaron en los azules de él.

-Habrá que internarlo a un tubo mecánico esta noche, pero no puedo perder tiempo hablando, con su permiso.

-Yo-

…_No quiero llorar...no sé como hacerlo sin que te duela…_

La silla mecánica comenzó a moverse con una velocidad que el joven Urameshi no fue capaz de registrar en su mente. Aquella sensación se apoderó por completo de su corazón.

-Yo quiero quedarme con él-

…_No me mires, por favor…no en este estado…_

Él le fulminó, ella no servía de nada en el hospital, ¿Qué quería?, ¡seria de masoquistas quedarse con alguien que no tiene un futuro asegurado!

-Keiko- recuerdo…que nunca había escuchado su voz tan suave ni tan afligida.

_-Ayúdame_- que nunca me imaginé que alguna vez le vería tan frágil.

_..No merezco que llores por mí…_

-Keiko- giré de inmediato mi rostro y me quede contemplándole, quizás el no era mi príncipe azul, ni el chico con el que todo padre sueña para su hija, pero a mi eso no me importa.

…Él es perfecto para mí…

-Dime Yusuke- me agaché de inmediato, hasta pegar mi frente con la de él. La tenía tan caliente, que creí que lo mejor era dejarlo con el médico y que me dejara de hacerle perder el tiempo…

…_Tengo tanto miedo…_

-No me dejes solo…por favor…- recuerdo…que algunas veces Yusuke se quedaba a un lado de mi puerta, y que nunca quería entrar a mi habitación.

_-Tu pieza es muy linda, lástima que la persona no lo sea_- que siempre me anda sacando en cara que no soy bonita, ni atractiva para nadie.

¿Pero saben?

Eso a mi no me importa.

-Keiko-

-Nunca podría-

.

_…**.Porque aún creo que hay algo que nos dejó…**_

_… **A ti y a mí…**_

_…**A ti y a mí…**_

_…**A ti y a mí…**_

_**.  
**_

**-Pabellón de la clínica Makay, diez minutos para las siete de la tarde-**

El joven médico de turno llevó sus manos hasta el lavado de la pequeña y lúgubre sala cubierta con dos cortinas trasparentes y unos pocos retratos del hospital, a continuación cubrió sus manos con unos guantes amarillos de látex y tapó la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla hipoalergénica.

-Muy bien, Yusuke necesito que cooperes conmigo un poco, esto dolerá al principio pero luego no lo sentirás-

Las palabras de él navegaban en un mar que iban y venían en la mente del moreno, se mezclaban como en una sopa de letras que no podía ser resuelta por nadie, ni siquiera él.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos; y aunque no veía nada, más que aquel manto negro que se había posado día tras día en sus gemas, sintió como una lágrima se resbaló de su mejilla.

…_Creía que los ciegos no podían llorar…_

-Te colocaremos una inyección con anestesia y llevaremos un tubo administrado con oxigeno para que infle tus pulmones. Luego te haremos un examen y te uniremos a un suero fisiológico para que el dolor sea menor cuando duermas-

…_No entiendo una mierda…_

La luz del sol atravesó la pequeña ventana bajo de él, y de inmediato un pequeño hormigueo se fue apoderando de su pecho.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- la voz de él fue ignorada en un comienzo por el otro, por el momento no era una buena idea decirle nada hasta que estuvieran seguros del futuro diagnostico.

No sería buena idea alarmarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

_Una cosa era una ceguera permanente y otra muy distinta era…_

-Es grave, pero no te alteres, estas cosas son así, a veces vienen y así como llegan se van-

-Doctor, ya esta listo-

El médico de ojos azules le fulminó con su mirada, y enseguida llevó el pequeño tubo hasta en frente de su rostro.

-Abre la boca, lo más grande que puedas-

…_Siento que me están mintiendo como a un crío…_

-Respira lentamente por la nariz y bota por ella, la anestesia es local así que no te quedarás dormido como en una operación ordinaria-

Sin saber como, el pequeño tubo traspasó toda la garganta, hasta poder llegar lo más cerca de sus pulmones.

-Te sentirás raro en un comienzo, pero luego te iras acostumbrando, confía en mi-

…_No quiero hacerlo…_

-Muy bien, diez respiraciones, quince, te queda poco amigo-

…_Me duele…_

-¿Debería verse así sus latidos doctor?-

-No, no debería-

…_Algo…la cabeza… ¡la cabeza me va a estallar!…_

-Jessica, tráeme….miligramos…nicol- recuerdo...que después de unos minutos ni siquiera sabía que estaban diciendo.

-Yusuke, no estas respondiendo como me gustaría-pero aquella frase si que pude escucharla bien.

-¡Saca el tubo, no esta respirando como debiera!- no me dolía, pero tampoco sentía nada…

-Jessica, ¡carga!-

…_No puedo mover mis dedos…_

-¡Su pulso disminuye!- recuerdo…que la primera cosa que sentí fue un hormigueo en las piernas y luego todo pareció darme vueltas. Giraban, y los colores se mezclaban con ellos.

Era increíble, aún podía ver unos destellos…pero se desvanecían, uno a uno.

-¡Carga!- las únicas palabras que escuchaba eran esas, carga… carga, y que cada vez que cargaban mi cuerpo, mis piernas; mis manos, ¡todo se movía!

¡No podía controlar nada!

-Mal…dita…sea-

_-La anestesia es local así que no te quedaras dormido-_

¿Así se siente?, ¿así es cuando tu cuerpo no quiere reaccionar?

-Pulso estable, pero los latidos están demasiado rápidos- creía que mi corazón se saldría por la boca, y que la piel me quemaría lentamente.

…_Tengo calor…_

-Esto no puede ser… ¡si es sólo un niño!-esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento, ¿Qué tanto balbuceaban?

…_Keiko, necesito que me abraces…_

_-¿Te duele la cabeza Yusuke_?- recuerdo…que esa fue una de las primeras preguntas que me hizo el médico cuando me examinó, y yo no le di importancia. Supongo que aquello me pareció tan irrelevante que ni siquiera lo contesté.

Aunque ahora ya ni recuerdo que le dije…

_-Si sientes dolor en el pecho o en las manos dime, puede ser importante_- me arden las manos, pero no sé por que no puedo modular nada, toda mi boca y mis labios están dormidos, no puedo siquiera gritar.

…_Alguien que lo haga por mí…_

De un momento a otro dejé de sentir los hormigueos; pero el dolor seguía dentro de mi cuerpo.

Que ironía...

Ya debería de haberme acostumbrado al dolor con las peleas, pero parece que no es así.

Recuerdo…que cuando era pequeño nunca podía conciliar el sueño, y ahora es tan fácil.

…Tan sólo debo cerrar los ojos…

-Latidos estables-

…Para quedarme dormido…

._  
_

_…**Sosténme ahora…**_

_…**Estoy a seis pies del borde…**_

_…**Y estoy pensando…**_

**.  
**

**-Habitación 321, diez minutos para las doce de la noche-**

Sus ojos le miraron de los pies a la cabeza, mientras la respiración que salía desde sus labios se amoldaba a la de ella. Sintió, más bien, como una cristalina lágrima descendía por sus mejillas, y como sus manos temblaban levemente sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Deslizó lentamente una yema de sus dedos por los pómulos rosados de él, palpándola, llevándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Despierta- las palabras quedaron en algún lugar de la habitación. Las luces se apagaron, pero la luz blanquecina de la luna traspasó por la ventana del cuarto, dando de lleno el rostro del moreno.

_-¿Qué se supone que te pusiste?-_ se rió inconcientemente, cuando una imagen se coló en su cabeza.

_-¡Por que no te mueres!-_ algo…la golpeó. Nunca hubiera querido decirle eso.

Pero…simplemente las cosas pasan…

_-Señorita Yukimura-_ cuando escuchó la voz de alguien llamándola en la sala de urgencias había corrido por todo el pasillo para lograr alcanzarlo.

Conteniendo la respiración…

_-Quiero que los guarde usted_- recuerdo…que esas palabras no querían ser asimiladas por mí. Me había levantado tan rápido…había respirado tan rápido…

El pasillo me había parecido tan grande, que creí que jamás lograría llegar hasta él. Ni sostener sus manos, ni la carpeta café que quería osar entregarme.

Una memoria, un recuerdo, daba lo mismo, me dolía por igual.

-Hn- pero…cuando escuché como sus labios se movieron de un momento a otro, aquello, me pareció insignificante.

_-Quisiera que lo vieras cuando estuvieras a solas-_ no pretendo ocultarle nada a Yusuke, pero…algo dentro de mi me dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Al menos por ahora.

Mis manos se movieron automáticamente, para cubrir sus rosáceos labios.

Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando noto aquello.

…Pero me duele que quizás él no me vea…

.Me quedé en silencio, y él se quedó descifrando de quien se trataba.

Supongo…que se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, por que una de sus muñecas estaban atadas a un suero, mientras su cabeza descansaba a una almohada blancas de plumas.

Es tan tarde…y hace tanto frío que me gustaría arroparlo más para que no se resfriara.

Lastima que no soy tan valiente como para hacerlo.

Apenas me di cuenta de que quería decirme algo, retiré la yema de mi dedo.

-¿Keiko? –

-Dime-

Apenas escuchó mi voz volvió a sonreír seximente.

Noté como sus labios se movían de una manera divertida, como…pensando cosas feas.

_Odio cuando hace eso, pero por esta vez lo pasaré por alto._

-Buenos días- surcó delicadamente la curvatura de sus labios, pues sabe que me gusta cuando lo hace.

-Buenas noches, querrás decir-

-¿Hace cuanto?-

-Has dormido más de seis horas-

…silencio…

Esto es tan incomodo que no sé como reaccionar.

Él me miro directamente, y no supe como o porque, pero me pareció sentir que sabía donde estaba.

_Fue como si supiera que tenía miedo…_

De inmediato deslizó parte de la sábana de la cama para afuera.

-¿Duermes conmigo?- me gusto que él lo dijera, y siendo sincera me estaba muriendo de frío

Pero soy tan terca que no diría que estaba temblando.

_-Vaya idiota que soy-_

Me deslicé suavemente a través de las sábanas, y metí lentamente mi cuerpo dentro de la cama, abrazándome a él.

-¿No me dirás ni gracias?, vaya, eres tan rara a veces Keiko- me reí en silencio, olvidándome de la tonta carpeta que había dejado a sus pies.

…_Estaba muy calientito…_

-Más vale no aprovecharte- mis ojos le fulminaron, me gusta cuando sonríe de esa manera.

-¡No te me apegues tanto déjame respirar!-

_Pero es tan idiota cuando grita._

Sentí…como mis ojos pesaban tanto, y como mi cuerpo pesaba tanto. Noté, levemente como una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi hombro, apegándome más a él.

A veces ni yo lo entiendo.

-Keiko- sentí un cosquilleo en mi oreja cuando sus labios se movieron, escuché como palpitaba su corazón.

…Tan rápido…

-Que duermas bien- recuerdo…que no quería quedarme dormida, hasta que él cerrara los suyos.

Pero estaba tan cansada que no pude evitarlo.

-Keiko-

-Hn-

-¿Duermes conmigo mañana?-

**Continuará-**

* * *

Terminado el cap 3, ¡¡al fin!!, me demoré cinco meses en subirlo, lo siento de verdad para las que lo leían n.n

Sé, quizas el capitulo me quedo con esa vena rara mía rosada auto superación, pero ¡la canción tiene la culpa! Es tan linda que no pude evitar hacer eso. U.U

Bien, de acuerdo, alguien patéeme.

Próximo capítulo: (sin titulo) primero debo de buscar una canción que me inspire n.n.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron este capítulo, a pesar de no ser de Hiei/Kurama, estoy pensando seriamente escribir un Yusuke/Keiko, me esta llamando demasiado.

**Gracias especialmente a :**

Hikary Zaoldyeck, KittyWolf y Andrómeda no Sainto.

¡Nos veremos!

* * *

_**…No quiero perderme de una sonrisa…**_

_**…No quiero perderme de un beso…**_

_**…Sólo quiero estar contigo…**_

_**…Aquí mismo, contigo, tan sólo así…**_

-I don´t want to miss a thing-

Aerosmith


	4. Vestido

_**Habitación 313**_

_**.  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los utilizo como una mera manera de divertirme y dejar volar mi imaginación.

_**Notas:**_

Nada más que agradecerle a las personas que le dan una oportunidad a este fick, y que espero les agrade la continuación.

Como estoy leyendo los mangas de Ai Yasawa, véase, Paradise Kiss, Nana y otros, tengo la vena rosa muy marcada en este capítulo, luego me dicen si les gusto o me tiran zapatos.

El siguiente capitulo es de Koedma/Botan.

La otra idea que tenía era el de dividirles en tres ficks distintos, para que no se perdiesen en la línea temporal, pero por el momento no estoy convencida.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia la leeré con mucho gusto.

Las frases en cursiva son recuerdos

Este capítulo esta narrado la mayor parte por Hiei

_**Advertencia:**_

Posible Hiei occe, mis sinceras disculpas, pero me fue prácticamente imposible mantenerle frío como es en la seria a causa de la temática tanto del fick como del capítulo, así que le echaré la culpa a para kiss, aunque no venga al caso.

_**Recordar:**_

312: Cuarto de Kurama

313: Cuarto de Hiei

_**Canción usada para el capítulo: **_

Drees- interpretación de Abingdon Boys School

_**Pareja de capítulo: **_

Hiei/Kurama

* * *

**-Capítulo IV-**

**"_Vestido"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Habitación 312, 10:30 de la mañana-**

_-Que estúpido-_ recuerdo…que aquella frase fue la primera que se coló en mi cerebro luego de una larga noche de insomnio, pues, en verdad me sentía de esa manera, un verdadero idiota que se dejaba llevar por el tono de la voz cuando se habla o se ríe.

¡Y era estúpido!; ¡Sentirme necesitado, asfixiado, o adicto a algo o a alguien cuando no le veía caso alguno!

_-No te mientas, ¿te gusta verdad Hiei?-_una voz en mi cabeza, y aunque trate de pensar quizás en la lúgubre voz de Shigure no pude borrarla, se supone que yo no me enamoro, que no tengo sentimientos innecesarios en mi corazón por los cuales preocuparme.

-Amor-

¿Qué es eso?; ¿ese sentimiento tan extraño que escucho constantemente decirle a la novia de Shigure hacia su persona?

-No lo sé- exclamé, di la vuelta en mi cama para contemplar la solitaria blanca pared de madera del cuarto en el que había pasado la noche. Las maderas pulidas y barnizadas se acoplaban una a una, seguidas como en un tablero de juego.

Quieto, intenté mover mis labios carnosos cubiertos por gotas de sangre seca aunque sea para pronunciar un maldito insulto.

Pero no salió nada del fondo de mi voz…

_-¿Por qué lo haces?-_

_-Por que quiero-_

Y otra vez, como había pasado la noche anterior esos ojos verdes comenzaron a torturarme…

-No me interesa, convéncete de eso- me dije, intentando obviar el pensamiento de sus manos secando mis lágrimas cristalinas o el roce de estos con mi fría piel.

_-Mentiroso_- mordí mi boca con fuerza para no hablar, pues, estuve seguro que si lo hacía diría nada más que cosas sin sentido alguno…para mí.

_-Mentiroso_- otra vez la voz, persiguiéndome en mi subconsciente sin tener un lugar a donde ir, manos tapándome la cara, ojos apretados hasta ya no poder, pues, el dolor era tal que estuve seguro, me reventaría las venas de los ojos.

Era…enfermo.

Sentirme atraído hacia esa persona si ni siquiera la conocía más que de una noche.

Pero su voz…sus ojos…

Hasta lo estúpido de su sonrisa tuvo algo, algo…

¿Qué si tiene un nombre?

-Kurama-

¿Qué si tiene un aroma en su cuerpo?

-Jazmines-

¿El problema?

-Soy un hombre, y para colmo seis años menor-

_-Estas enfermándote-_

-Ya lo sé-

Enfermo…y más es el hecho de haber tenido que compartir cuarto con él, pues a mi me habían corrido del mío de una buena patada, la cual, terminó con romperme unas cuantas costillas.

-_Por lo que tendría que pasar en esta cama hasta que estuviese bien-_

Recuerdo… esa maldita sonrisa que hizo que divagara en este barato monólogo, las letras de la frase que me dijo, incluso, la forma innecesaria de sus pestañas moviéndose, el rubor sobre sus mejillas carnosas, hasta el olor de su perfume.

_-Estás mal-_

-Cállate-

Las sudorosas y nerviosas, tiritonas de sus manos al acariciar mis pómulos…

_-__Soy Shuishi-_

Y si no me gusta, pues sería ridículo que eso fuese lo que estoy sintiendo…

Si no siento más que un gran y extraño respeto hacia su persona por haberme ayudado en aquella ocasión…

-¿Por qué duele?-

_¿Por qué quema est__a sensación dentro de mi pecho?_

¿El saber que quizás nunca me miraría más que como un niño que por esas casualidades de la vida encontró una noche al lado de su puerta?

¿Qué quizás nunca me hable más que con el cariño de un buen amigo?

-No pienses…no pienses Hiei-

Recuerdo…estando en esta suave cama lo poco que duro sonriendo frente a otra persona, incluso en el inmortal espejo de mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo se hace?-

¿Se mueven los labios?

¿Se siente la textura de la piel amoldándose en tu cara?

¿El tiritar sobre la boca es normal al intentar hacerlo?

-Ya no lo sé-

Vuelvo a moverme y quedo contemplando un mueble repleto de fotografías.

-Ese pelo- exclamé, enseguida, retiré una mano de debajo de las sábanas y me arqueé, quedando con la espalda tan recta que sentí crujir mis costillas.

-Esa…maldita, y estúpida sonrisa en su boca-

La odio…

-¿Por qué sé sonríe?-

No sé hacerlo…

No sé reírme aún cuando tengo una razón para ello, para mi, todo es un ir y venir, robas, pagas, matas, vendes, así de simple. Y no se necesitaba de cuestiones filosóficas para explicar mi nefasto comportamiento.

_Hasta que le escuché hablarme…_

Y aquella frase, tan simple...provocó que mi mundo girara en casi trescientos sesenta grados.

_-Lo hago por que quiero- _si, y si él hubiese sabido, que con sólo decirme aquello…

Tan simple…

Que con sólo decirme que yo le importaba mi corazón estaría latiendo de esta manera… _Mis manos estarían temblando de esta manera…_

-Hubiese corrido lejos de él-

Lástima que ahora es muy tarde para hacerlo…

Muy tarde…

.

_…**Ante el espejo donde dormí contigo…**_

_…**Las yemas de mis dedos se ven rosáceas…  
**_

_**…Tu mano, repentinamente, mostró mi debilidad…**_

_…**E hizo que mis labios enmudecieran…  
**_

_**…Ese día, contigo, hicimos una promesa…  
**_

_**…Que ahora somos incapaces de recordar…**_

**.  
**

Escuchó el sonido proveniente de algún lugar de la casa, de inmediato la rendija de la cortina dejó entrar algunos rayos de la luz que intentaban penetrar en su oscura y prestada habitación. Manos sudando, ojos que pestañaron de un momento a otro mientras escondía la cabeza bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Entonces, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón palpitando con una abrumadora potencia le hicieron morderse los labios. Llevó uno de los dedos hasta su boca, mordiendo la carne suave logrando que un hilito de sangre descendiera de ellos.

-_No resisto-_ se dijo, y enseguida tiró la cobija de la cama fuera.  
Necesito quitar esta sensación de mi pecho…

Si tuviese, tan sólo…quizás una cuchilla podría, pero, al parecer esa persona se había empeñado en alejar de mi todo cuanto pudiese ser clasificado como peligroso.

_-Estúpido kitsune_- Quedó mirando la blancura del techo del cuarto, contando para perder el tiempo el número de tablas existentes en el. En seguida el perfume que despedía ese cuello le hizo temblar.

Sabía en que habitación se encontraba, pero no entendía el por que se encontraba en ese lugar, precisamente bajo el techo de ese fastidioso zorro.

Recuerdo…que las sábanas de mi cama jamás fueron tan suaves…

Estoy asqueado de ese aroma, de esos ojos, de esa voz…

Ese aroma impregnado en las fundas de la almohada, o en esa maldita cobija hacían que se me revolviese el estómago, por favor, se supone que es un hombre, y los hombres se deben de comportan como tal; ¿o no?

_-A menos que no pueda calificarlo como hombre-_ reí sin saber por que, escuché un ruido, pisadas provenientes del pasillo, de inmediato levanté la mirada y quedé contemplando la puerta abierta del dormitorio que da hasta ese lugar, pero no vi rastro alguno de ese estúpido zorro.

_Ni siquiera percibí la tonada de su melosa voz…_

Quedé mirando el interior de la alcoba, a un lado de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño mueble con muchos libros amontonados uno sobre el otro, y papeles de cosas que no me interesaban a decir verdad.

-_Seguro es un alumno muy dedicado_- no recuerdo la última vez que asistí a clases, ni que esas cosas me interesaran en esta situación.

_-Lo hago por que quiero-_ otra vez la voz, y un dolor repentino bajo mi pecho me hizo gemir suavemente, entonces, en ese momento…

-¿Y ese olor?- exclamé, de inmediato la imagen destellante de una bandeja al lado de mi cama me confundió más.

-¿Me hizo el desayuno?, ¿a mi?- En mi vida, alguien me había preparado algo, a menos que los intentos de sopa de lata y el arroz que me daba Shigure contasen como ello.

_Me sentí desfallecer con el olor…_

En un movimiento rápido y endemoniado tomé la bandeja y lo llevé sobre mis rodillas, el aroma de la leche fluyendo de la taza hizo que mi estomago produjera sonidos extraños, y cuando percibí el sabor del pan tostado creí que se me caería la bandeja de las rodillas.

-Está…bueno-

Lástima que ese aroma me estuviesen friendo el cerebro, por que seguro pensaba mal por culpa de esa condenada taza y no por un desorden psicológico producto de las golpizas constates de Shigure.

Cerré los ojos, los volví abrir, repetidas veces hice lo mismo sin saber que diablos estaba esperando, quizás alguna intromisión de su parte mientras comía o que se yo.

Pero…

Me sentía tan solo en ese cuarto…

Y ahora que lo miraba detenidamente no tenía más que un mueble, una cama y un espejo de madera caoba sobre esa blanca pared.

_No pude resistirme…_

Lentamente dejé la bandeja a un lado de la cama y me acerqué hasta el, no fue una imagen muy agradable a decir verdad.

-Yo…-

En mi cara se alzaban dos oscuras ojeras remarcando brutalmente la curvatura de mis ojos, mi piel era mordazmente pálida, llegando a parecer tan blanca que daba la impresión de que quizás estaba enfermo de algo contagioso o extraño; mis labios eran sumamente pequeños, carnosos, heridos y rojizos, y si eso no era suficiente sobre los párpados bordeaban unas gruesas y negras pestañas.

-Parezco una muñeca mal cuidada- exclamé con sarcasmo, intentando reírme de mi mismo para no lamentarme como idiota.

_-Date cuenta- _otra vez…entonces, algo, golpeó mi corazón.

Muy en el fondo supe al mirarme en ese espejo que no le debería de llegar más que a la cintura a Kurama, y que quizás nunca sería capaz de intercambiar alguna frase que no fuese un insulto con él.

-Debe verme como un niño- me deprimo otra vez, y la cuchara que mantenía en mi boca ya no me supo nada bien.

Y si lo pensaba detenidamente lo único que quizás valía la pena de mi persona eran mis ojos.

Pero, incluso ellos me desagradaron con el paso del tiempo.

-Ese maldito tono rojo-

_-Estas enfermándote-_

Otra vez la misma sensación, deje que mi cabeza descansara en la pared del cuarto, y me dejé caer al suelo con la cuchara aún en mi boca.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?-exclamé, y para cuando me di cuenta de que alguien tocaba la piel de mi hombro descubierto, experimenté como el corazón se me salía por la boca.

Y cuando contemplé a esa persona…

Riéndose por algo que no supe le fulminé por instinto.

-¿Quizás tomar tu desayuno Hiei?-

En ese momento me sentí estúpido…realmente estúpido.

._  
_

_…**Escuchamos una monótona canción…**_

_…**Mientras mirábamos por la ventana…  
**_

_**…Bailas para mí, y sigo tu vestido con mis ojos…**_

_…**¿Dime qué quieres conseguir?...  
**_

_**…Un día el viento probablemente me arrastrará…  
**_

_**…Y Ahora somos incapaces de recordarlo...**_

**.  
**

Esa voz exasperante…

-Hn-

-Espero que no te moleste que coma contigo, pues si te has dado cuenta me estoy mudando recién, no tengo aún muebles más que mi cama para desayunar, suponiendo claro que lo hubiese notado cuando te mirabas en el espejo-

-Tenías que decirlo…-me giré de inmediato, no estaba para juegos, ni mucho menos que me recordasen mi frustrado intento de mirarme en esa cosa.

-Anda, no lo dije en mala Hiei-

¿Qué no lo dijo en mala?; ¿y este zorro quien se creía?

Cuando volví a posar mi mirada sobre su persona, note la misma sonrisa que traía la otra noche, no recuerdo que pasó luego de esa pequeña conversación que tuvimos, poco me importa a decir verdad, pero…lo que me gustaría saber es desde cuando me estaba mirando.

Pero no tengo el valor para preguntárselo ahora.

-¿Sucede algo?-

_Estúpido zorro con sexto sentido__…_

-Bueno…-

-¿Te preguntas desde cuando te miraba Hiei?-

_Estúpido sonrojo que se apoderó de mis mejillas__…_

-Pues, desde que tomaste la bandeja del desayuno, ¡Nunca había visto alguien que comiera tan rápido!-

-Cállate quieres-

_Estúpidas manos que me tiritaban sin saber por que…_

-Si tú quieres- levanté la mirada del suelo, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía mirando las maderas barnizadas del piso.

Y ahora que le miraba bien…

En su mano sostenía una taza con líquido negro que descifre como café, en la otra traía una caja de galletas, camisa blanca, corbata negra, coleta en alto, cabello cayéndole por los hombros; lentes púrpuras llevándoselo hacía atrás.

Y ese horrible perfume era…

-Espero que no te haya molestado que te cambiase los vendajes de tus brazos, y debo decir que la ropa que te puse te quedó bien, al menos te cubre hasta las rodillas, pues la otra estaba muy gastada-

-¿Cambiado de ropa?-

-¿No te diste cuenta?-

Espera…

Volví a posar mis ojos en el espejo.

-Una sudadera blanca- genial, con lo poco que me gusta el blanco, y ahora que me fijo la pieza es blanca, las sábanas son blancas y mi ahora "prestada ropa" era blanca.

-Estúpido blanco-exclamé, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ese raro kitsune.

-¿Sucede algo?- estuve tentado de decirle muchas cosas, pero…

-Zorro pervertido- no tuve idea por que lo primero que salió fue esa frase.

-No vi nada, lo juro-si como no, incluso la ropa interior me la habían cambiado, y quería que le creyera, ¡ni que fuese idiota!

Volví a fulminarle.

-Oye-

-Hn-

-Si me permites decirlo, te…queda bien el blanco sabes, te hace ver…lindo-

No respondí, y él se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Cosa que…no me gustó para nada.

-Te sonrojaste-

¿Qué yo que?

-Anda, si no dije nada malo para que lo hicieras-

-Estúpido kitsune-

-El gusto es mío también-

¿Este me vio cara de que?

-Ten, te traje unas galletas, supuse que quizás tendrías ganas de comer algo aparte de la leche-

-No tengo hambre-

-¿Y por que no te creo eh?- de acuerdo, lo admito, no sé que tiene, si sus ojos, su tono de voz o lo estúpido de su rostro intentando convencerme de que no tengo la culpa de nada o que se yo.

-Hn-

-¿Quisiera saber que tanto pasa por tu cabecita sabes?, desde anoche que te quedas mirando como ido a la nada; ¿pasa algo malo que no me quieres decir?-

-Pues-

-Abre grande-

No lo preví, de todas formas me habría sido imposible evitar el contacto de sus manos en la piel de mi boca, se movió tan rápido y yo estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos suicidas que ni me percaté del toque, hasta que la contextura de algo blando penetró en mis labios.

Y lo último que supe en ese momento fue que tenía algo dulce en mi boca, derritiéndose bajo mi lengua.

Este sabor era…

-Es chocolate- escuché su voz, luego volví a toparme con sus ojos.

Creí que la cara me explotaría de la vergüenza.

-Es un placer conocerte-exclamó, y en seguida depositó un beso en mi ya roja mejilla.

-Soy shuishi como te dije anoche, y no me molestaría alojarte en mi casa hasta que estés bien, por que no me gustaría que te fueras, ¡no señor!, ¡tú te quedarás a vivir conmigo!-

_Me siento como todo un idiota…_

Recuerdo…que una vez Shigure me dijo, antes de comenzar a golpearme por cosas que no tienen importancia que debía de colocar una barrera sobre mi corazón.

Nunca entendí por que pero…ahora…

_-Luego dolerá Hiei-_

Esta sensación, esas estúpidas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago…estaba como una piedra mirando la manera que movía sus manos.

Y por algo que no sabía me dolía todo el cuerpo, mientras el corazón amenazaba con salírseme por la boca.

-Te llevaré a un centro comercial para que escojas algo de ropa y un uniforme-

Espera, ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto, si yo no he hecho nada por él?

_-Nada es gratis Hiei, recuerda eso-_

La voz de Shigure y el toque de sus manos cuando era niño…

-Creo que una sesión con un psicólogo te haría muy bien, al menos para responder cuando te hablan, ¿sabes peque?-

Y ahora, el toque de los dedos de Kurama en mi cabellera…

-¿Qué dices?, ¿te gustaría que te comprara una sudadera roja o negra?-

Este idiota…posó de la misma manera sus manos que me confundió.

_Terriblemente…_

_.  
_

_…**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la niebla?...  
**_

_**… ¿Por qué no tengo alas para volar en el cielo?...  
**_

_**… ¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envueltas por todo?...  
**_

_**… ¿Por qué no tengo alas para hundirme en la noche?...**_

**.  
**

**  
**Respiró pausadamente, entonces la falta de respuesta por parte del otro le hizo temblar, ¿Y si le había molestado que le acariciara el cabello?

No, espera, si le hubiese molestado se habría corrido o algo parecido, cosa que el otro no hizo en ningún momento, Pero…esos ojos inexpresivos le dieron miedo, como una muñeca que esperaba alguna señal para hablarle o moverse. Entonces, levemente volvió a acariciarle, esta vez por detrás de la oreja creyendo que así el otro reaccionaría, y seguro le fulminaría con sus ojos rojos como la vez que interrumpió su silencioso desayuno.

Pero otra vez el niño sólo le miro.

-Hiei, ¿escuchaste lo que dije o debo de empezar a preocuparme por tu salud mental?-

En ese momento…el toque de sus dedos por detrás de mi oreja me hizo temblar involuntariamente, entonces, la mirada de él penetró en la mía, como tratando de descifrar que mierda me pasaba que no respondía a sus estúpidas preguntas.

¿Saben algo?

No tengo idea que me pasa…

Pero, aquel toque, y luego, la palma de su mano rozando mi frente me hizo sonrojar. ¿Por qué demonios mi cuerpo debía de reaccionar de esta manera?

-_Si no ocurrirá nada de todas formas, preferiría que se alejara de mí-_

Por que sé que luego me dolerá….como dijo Shigure que pasaría.

-¡Anda si no estoy tan feo como para que perdieras el habla!-

¿Y a este quien le había enseñado a ser gracioso?, lo idiota ya lo tenía, y no le veía caso tratar de superarse si ya era imposible ser más idiota.

Yo también puedo ser gracioso cuando me lo propongo, aunque con algunas modificaciones.

-Baka Kitsune-

-¿Disculpa?-

No supe por que dije eso, ni mucho menos por que le miré tan profundamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿te puse nervioso Shuishi?-

Él no me dio una respuesta…

-_Ni que yo pudiese hacer ese tipo de cosas_-

Ya que no tengo experiencia alguna…

_-Podrías tener a cualquier si te lo propusieras Hiei, recuerda eso-_

_Recordar…_

-¿Hiei?- lo último que supe en aquel instante fue que me acerqué tan lentamente hasta él que ni yo mismo reconocí lo que estaba haciendo, levemente, descendí mis ojos rojizos, fulminando, y jugando con mi mirada, y aunque me sentía un tanto extraño haciendo esto no me detuve.

No quería detenerme de todas formas…

_-Nadie podría resistirse, sabes, si fueras chica hace rato que te comía a besos-_

Luego un sonrojo, y una bocanada de aire que penetró hasta mis pulmones, acerqué de tal manera mi rostro al suyo, sin llegar a rozar su boca, sólo…dejando que sintiera lo acelerado de mi respiración, y quizás la piel de mis mejillas.

Soy hombre…él también.

_-Pero soy un niño para él-_

Y luego…llevando un dedo tembloroso hasta su rostro, comencé a recorrer la carne de sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos estupefactos miraban todo cuanto hacía, y a decir verdad no quería pronunciar alguna palabra por que sé que diría alguna estupidez.

-Hiei yo…-

Por favor, que no me diga lo que sé perfectamente.

_-Estás enfermo-_

Por que no lo soportaría si viene de él…

_-Detesto a los de tu clase-_

Y si él pensara de esa manera…

_-No quiero volver a verte__-_

Sé que terminaría partiéndome el alma, aunque lo dijera dulcemente…

-Hiei creo que no deberíamos hacer esto-

Por favor no digas eso…

Y justo, cuando creí que ya no podía hacer algo más junté mi boca a la suya, palpando la carne del labio, y luego el sabor extraño del chocolate con su saliva.

Otro sonrojo, respiración entrecortada por ambos cuerpos, ojos verdes que se cerraron involuntariamente, y yo…

Fue la primera vez que me sentí así…

Tan perdido ante alguien o algo que ni supe como reaccionar…

Esperaba que me corriese o me alejase de sus labios, o al menos que me gritase como lo hacía Shigure cuando hacia cosas malas.

Pero…el no hizo nada de nada.

Diez segundos, y me quedé sin aire dentro de mis pulmones.

Y cuando separó el contacto de mis labios y me hizo mirarle tan directamente supe que no volvería a ocurrir algo como esto…

O eso creí…

-¿Qué tengo que te gusta Hiei?-

No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta…no aún.

Y otra vez el contacto de sus dedos en mi cabellera me confundió, recorriendo a su antojo los flequillos caídos de mi frente y los mechones blancos en forma de estrella.

-Esto está mal, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Lo siento-

Jamás en mi vida me había disculpado con alguien, pero la cabeza me pensaba tan mal que creí que me estaba volviendo loco, quizás los golpes de Shigure tenían efecto retardado y recién las pocas neuronas que me quedaban estaban haciendo corto circuito.

-Déjame enseñarte como se hace Hiei-

No esperaba que me dijera algo como eso pero…supongo…que es normal.

_-Creo-_

En ese momento, en que él me miró tan profundamente, y alejó una de mis manos de su cuerpo, creí que se me cortaba la respiración.

-Cierra los ojos, nunca mires mientras te dan un beso Hiei-

No supe por que, no supe que tuvo, pero si supe lo que seguiría…

-Solo será uno, no quiero asustarte, ¿esta bien?-

No me importa…

Y justo, mordió de la misma forma en que yo lo hice mi boca, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que me esperaba, y lentamente su lengua fue jugando con la mía, y aunque no sabía si estaba haciéndolo correctamente me supo bastante bien, a tal grado de que estaba seguro que tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- ¿Y bien?-

Su mirada estaba posada en mí, y supe, que debió de percatarse del tiritar de mis manos bajo la ropa, o del brillo extraño que tenían mis ojos.

Y cuando llevé una de mis manos hasta sus mejillas, sentí el ardor de estas bajo mi piel.

Entonces me di cuenta, que Shigure tenía razón.

Estaba enfermo…

Muy enfermo…

.

_…**No olvides esos días llenos de amor…  
**_

_**…No soy capaz de recordar tu rostro…  
**_

_**…Un día, el viento lo borrará todo…  
**_

_**…Y Ahora, no somos capaces de recordarlo….**_

**.  
**

Se hizo un incómodo silencio…

Volví a acercarme hasta él, y a pesar del hecho de que me dijo que sólo sería uno no pude evitar hacerlo.

No sé que diablos tuvo, o tiene pero…

_-Sé egoísta_- una voz en mi cabeza, y le fulminé con mis ojos rojizos, para mi la diferencia de edad no era un impedimento, ni mucho menos el que fuéramos del mismo sexo, si de todas formas Shigure me mataría a golpes cuando volviese, prefería arriesgarme a hacer estas cosas que para mi no tienen sentido alguno.

Yo no necesito de una razón para hacer las cosas.

Y cuando presioné sobre sus labios con fuerza, me di cuenta que otra vez me permitía recorrerle a mi antojo, y el sabor del chocolate mezclándose me embriagaba al grado de drogarme la cabeza.

_-__Estúpido chocolate-_ pensé

Estúpido kitsune que primero me dice que no, y luego me deja hacerlo.

Le mordí sin querer, y supe que aquello llegó a dolerle por la manera en que apretó mi mano, pero poco me importó, y cuando volví a percibir la textura de su lengua, bajando, subiendo, y lamiendo el chocolate que estaba impregnada en la mía, él volvió a posar sus dedos en mi cabellera, entonces, sin saber como, experimenté como su otra mano jugaba debajo de mi polera.

_Y ese sentimiento dentro de mi estómago comenzó a lastimarme_.

Estúpidas mariposas que justo se ponen a revolotear.

-Baka…Kitsune- exclamé, cuando, vislumbré como esa traviesa mano empezó a jugar con uno de mis pezones.

Eso no lo tenía pensado.

Pero…¿supongo que es normal verdad?

-Perdona lo de la mano Hiei-

¿Y por que demonios se estaba disculpando, si no me molestó?

-Cállate- enseguida llevé una de mis manos debajo de su polera, tengo seis años de diferencia con él, pero aprendo muy rápido a decir verdad.

-Hiei, ¿qué estas?-

Y si la diferencia de edad no la puedo compensar, al menos intentaré comportarme como alguien de su edad.

-¿Esto te gusta?- exclamé, tocando torpemente bajo su camisa blanca, mientras desabrochaba los botones con mis manos temblorosas.

-No es necesario-

No me gusta que me traten como a un niño…

_Si no lo soy…_

_-Sé egoísta Hiei-_ otra vez la voz de Shigure, el aroma del alcohol impregnado en su cuerpo, las sábanas de la cama que arrancaba cuando era niño…

Entonces, un pequeño susurro, una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me dijo que me lo quedara para mí.

-Hiei…no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto, perdona-

Si como no, mira que primero me dice no, luego me deja y otra vez con la misma excusa.

-Decídete-

Quizás el problema sea…que él no es homosexual.

_-_Bueno-

¿Y se supone que el niño pequeño soy yo?

_-Lástima que dejé__ de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo-_

Desde la primera golpiza que Shigure me dio dejé de serlo…

Desde el primer trago de alcohol que probé o el primer corte que aplique sobre mis muñecas…

-¿Seguro que puedes hacer esto?, estas temblando Hiei-

-Calla-

No la tengo a decir verdad, y tampoco esperaba que mi primer beso hubiese sido con un hombre.

_-Pero no tengo el valor para decírselo-_

En ese momento, sentí como acercaba su frente hasta la mía, y la posaba levemente.

El frío me llego de pronto, y sus ojos verdes calando dentro me obligaron a mirar al suelo.

_Me sentí tan estúpido…_

_-A las mujeres les gusta que se les trate como juguetes Hiei, ¿sabes donde tocar si quieres llegar más lejos?-_

En realidad poco me importa si a una mujer le excita que le rocen los senos o el ombligo.

Pero… ¿y si funcionaba con Kurama?

-Kurama- en un movimiento endemoniado llevé con velocidad mi rostro hasta detrás de su cuello, y le lamí.

Aquella inexplicable sensación que percibí cuando el arqueó su espalda me hizo sentir extraño…

Y luego, cuando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja creí que quizás se le estaba saliendo el corazón.

Ese extraño sonido que hizo con su boca provocó que brotara de mis mejillas un sonrojo que no supe explicar, ¿Qué tenía ese sonido que no pude evitar ponerme tan nervioso?

De inmediato las manos volvieron a sudarme, y el corazón me palpitó mordazmente, escuchaba el latir apresurado del suyo y el mío mezclarse, y tuve que morderme los labios para no preguntarle que era aquel sonido.

_-Muérdelas en el cuello, eso__ les agrada, luego es cuestión de segundos Hiei-_

-Baka kitsune- no supe que más decir, le fulminé con la mirada, y justo cuando planeaba descender un poco para morder uno de sus hombros o su piel, para experimentar seguro aquella erótica sensación de su cuerpo en mi boca algo me detuvo.

En ese momento…sentí que el cielo se me caía encima, y no fue por el dolor de mis huesos rotos, o la sangre que había comenzado a brotar del corte de mis muñecas por la afeitadora.

-No era aquel dolor-

_No llegaba siquiera a parecérsele…_

-Hiei, ¿qué mierda haces?- Y cuando le ví e él, a un lado del pasillo, fulminándome con sus ojos azules, rompiéndose la boca con el filo de sus dientes supe que me mataría allí mismo.

-Shigure yo…-

Me paralicé, y no volví a moverme.

.

_…**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la niebla?...  
**_

_**… ¿Por qué no tengo alas para volar en el cielo?...  
**_

_**…¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envueltas por todo?...  
**_

_**…¿Por qué no tengo alas para hundirme en la noche?...**_

_**.  
**_

**  
**Tembló, enseguida dejo de recorrer la piel del kitsune con sus labios, el sonido de la voz de Shigure le hizo preguntarse desde hace cuanto que estaba dentro del apartamento escuchando esos extraños sonidos que había dejado salir de su boca.

_Se sonrojo autómata._

Entonces bajando la mirada, se percató de un puñado de hojas con letras desparramadas rápidamente en ellas siendo apretadas por sus manos.

-Kuroune me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí-

Paralizado…

-¡Pero no esperaba toparme con esta mierda!-

_-Me va a matar-_

Esto seguro era una pesadilla…

-¡Aléjate de ese marica!- pero su voz era tan real…

-¿Qué te dije?, ¡detesto a los maricones!- y el jalón que recibí de sus brazos sobre los míos fue tan real…

-¡Eres mío Hiei!, ¡Mío mientras vivas en mi casa y dependas de mi dinero!- ¡y la golpiza que me dio al lanzarme del cuarto al pasillo fue desquiciantemente real!…

Lo último que supe de aquello fue el olor de la cerveza impregnada en sus labios, la camisa que estaba jalada de un extremo rodeada del labial de su novia, los cabellos negros sueltos y desechos en sudor.

-¡Tú me las pagas maldito pelirrojo!- luego, una patada que produjo un choque eléctrico en mi cerebro, y la serie de una golpiza que terminó por romperme las costillas que faltaban. Una cachetada que resonó en el aire, y el golpe de mi espalda contra la puerta del apartamento.

-Niño estúpido- sus ojos azules comenzando a fulminarme y el toque de sus manos cortándome la respiración.

-_Va a matarme-_

No pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos…

_-Va a matarme-_

No pude siquiera mover mi cuerpo de debajo del de él aunque lo intente incluso mordiendo sus manos…

Y aquella frase en mi cabeza, empezó a resonar una y otra vez.

_Tan fuerte…_

-¡Cuando terminé contigo ni siquiera la idiota de Yukina querrá seguir mandándote cartas!-

_Tan fuerte…_

Otro golpe, y la herida de mis muñecas terminó por abrirse, entonces, la piel de mi labio se rasgó, y un hilito de sangre comenzó a brotar hasta mi cuello.

_-Yukina- _

Hace tanto que no recibo una carta de ella…

Recuerdo…que la última carta que recibí de Yukina fue hace más de tres meses, y en ella me decía que la había adoptado una buena familia, y que asistía a una iglesia donde participaba por que quería ahorrar dinero para que me mandasen a buscar.

Pero pasó tanto tiempo…que terminé olvidando aquella promesa.

Para mí, lo único que me importó fue el que ella se fuera, sino, Shigure podría haberla matado también.

-No te perdonaré nunca el que me hayas hecho perder mi mejor mercancía Hiei, y ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de ti-

Recuerdo...que me arrojó al piso, y cuando experimenté el dolor agobiante sobre mis piernas supe que me las había partido en dos.

Esto era un problema…

Un gran y enorme problema.

._  
_

_…**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la niebla?...  
**_

_**… ¿Por qué no tengo alas para volar en el cielo?...  
**_

_**…¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envueltas por todo?...  
**_

**_…¿Por qué no tengo alas para hundirme en la noche?.._.**

**.  
**

Abrió los ojos, y dejo que una mano descendiera desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de la boca, recorrió la comisura, luego, la pequeña lengua comenzó a jugar bajo los labios, experimentando y memorizando la forma del movimiento que había percibido de los del pelirrojo.

Levantó la cabeza, para quedar mirando la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Shigure, miró por sobre el hombro, no había rastro de él.

-Se fue con su novia supongo- exclamó, otra vez, la rutina de siempre comenzaba y es que, en realidad había tratado de no tomarle importancia al hecho de que el otro no se hubiese preocupado por él, o preguntado al menos.

_-No le he visto en dos semanas-_

Recuerdo…que al día siguiente intente levantarme, pero fue inútil. Mis piernas no respondían y no había manera de que pudiese mover ni medio centímetro de la cama.

-Estúpido zorro-

Le odio…

Y cuando pude hacerlo…

Cuando pregunté por él en la recepción… me dijeron que se había ido, por que se había cansado de los gritos de Shigure por la noche, o de escucharme sollozar al intentar dormir.

-¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!- exclamé de nuevo, golpeando los huesos de mis rodillas, mientras llevaba mi cabeza hasta por debajo de ellas.

_-Luego dolerá Hiei-_

Ahora lo entiendo…

Y no quiero volver a sentir aquello…

-¿Hiei estas despierto?-

La voz de Shigure…

No respondí

-Sé que quizás me pase de la raya la otra vez, pero, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

Si como no…

-¿Pero no para oírme decir que me gustan los hombres verdad?- contemplé el color de sus ojos, y justo, cuando creí que me daría otra golpiza por pronunciar aquel tema le sentí.

_Las manos de él volviendo a acariciar mi cabellera…_

Y otra vez, la misma sensación, el dolor de las piernas comenzando a volverme loco de histeria me estaba partiendo en dos.

No pronuncié una sola palabra ni hice algún gesto de dolor.

-Ve al callejón, la nueva mercancía llegó y quiero que la vendas hoy-

-¿Cuánto es?-

-Dos bolsas, debes de venderle trescientos gramos a Raizen, y la otra parte es para Yomi, procura que no te vean al salir-

Me levanté enseguida de la cama, y comencé a desvestirme, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que ya no me avergonzaba que él me mirase desnudo. Pero…noté algo en su mirada, en su forma de moverse, como si me estuviese ocultando algo que luego no le perdonaría jamás.

-Hiei-

-¿Sucede algo?- la manera en que se estaba comportando no era normal, como si me tuviera miedo en este momento.

_-Eso es est__úpido-_ seguro olvidó decirme que viene su novia y debo de salir del departamento, ni que fuera a preocuparse por mi-

_-¡Te quedaras a vivir conmigo!-_

No sé por que tuve que pensar justo en esa frase…

Si él hubiese sabido, que con sólo ello me destrozaría el alma hubiese corrido lejos de él.

-Olvídalo, no es importante, es mejor que te vayas-

Pero…aún no comprendo por que me duele tanto.

.

_…**¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la niebla?...  
**_

_**… ¿Por qué no tengo alas para volar en el cielo?...  
**_

_**…Este amor y esta herida son nostálgicas…  
**_

_**…Y ahora han comenzado a herirme...**_

**.  
**

Ya no sentí la mirada de Shigure sobre mi persona cuando salí del departamento, ni mucho menos experimenté el sudor frío de mis manos cuando me entregaba las bolsas de cocaína que constantemente debía llevar de aquí para allá.

Y aunque intentaba concentrarme en el paquete de Raizen, y la cantidad de billetes verdes que seguro llevaría hoy mi mente divagaba en algo que no quería.

Y fue tan simple…que justo en el instante en que estaba saliendo del cuarto Shigure me tomó del brazo, y me entregó una de las bolsas que Yomi me daba constantemente con las cartas de Yukina creí que me moría allí mismo.

-Trescientos, ni un gramo más ni menos Raizen-

-En verdad no hay mejor para el trabajo Hiei, siempre cumples con lo que te dicen-

-¿Te crees que las golpizas no me han servido?-

Y odio, cuando alguien nota que no estoy bien…

Bajé la vista, debajo de la mesa estaba el paquete que me dio Shigure, pero había algo, que me decía que no lo abriese allí.

Y fue la primera vez que le hice caso a ese tipo de sentimientos estúpidos.

-Cuídate, dile a Shigure que Mukuro le manda saludos-

-Hn-

Apenas él se alejo…

Saqué el paquete, quede mirando un buen rato el envoltorio, el cordel que ataba esa desgastaba cubierta color sábana y lo poco ensayado de la forma que tenía.

-Esto es-

Pero aquellas cartas que yo estaba esperando no eran de Yukina.

No sé por que el corazón me latió tan deprisa…

_-Kurama-_

Ni siquiera por que me sentía tan extraño tocando el sobre sellado con la letra pulcra de su mano pero…

-Diez cartas-

Rompí las primeras dos, sin embargo…apenas hube llegado a la tercera me entro la curiosidad.

Después de todo el hecho de que hubiesen tantas debería de ser por algo importante ¿verdad?

No tengo experiencia alguna en estas cosas, pero si que supe como abrir ese sobre sin estropear la caligrafía del remitente.

Quizás…me sirviese para algo después.

_-_Si como no-

Levanté la mirada, me encontraba en un callejón a unas seis cuadras del departamento, rodeado de barriles y artículos de pintura que tenían un aroma tan drogante que hasta el color de mi ropa no era fácil de distinguir al menos para mi.

-Es blanca- exclamé, tocando la tela de la sudadera no quise quemar con un encendedor o cortar a tijerazos.

Sobre una mesa estaba la coca, a un lado una caja con látex para simular que hacíamos negocios de pintura o consejos publicitarios. Era una buena táctica, apenas sentía que se acercaba peligro cubría la mesa con un aviso, y dejaba que la gente pasase, aparte a esta hora era prácticamente improbable que hubiese niños a los que tuviese que corretear, o simplemente me dejaba caer bajo el aviso como un huérfano que se cubría del frío o alguna otra idea alocada que se cruzase por mi cerebro con ese aviso.

2: 30

Me quedaba una media hora antes de que apareciera Yomi a buscar su parte.

El sonido de una sirena policíaca cruzando me mantenía alerta, como si no supiese que buscaban a la banda de Shigure por narcotráfico de hace un mes. Guardé la mercancía, Yomi debería de llegar a buscar su parte de la coca para venderla en el restaurante, así que me senté en el suelo del callejón, total, nadie se preocuparía que llegase a la casa hasta como las tres de la madrugada.

Y si no llegaba con los billetes de Yomi seguro Shigure no me pondría una buena cara.

Así que me senté a esperar…

_-Léela- _

Comencé abriendo el sobre, el papel dentro era…enfermamente rosa, con un aroma que ya conocía a la perfección.

La colonia de la piel que tenía el día que quise morderle los hombros…

-Para el chico que vive a un lado de mi puerta- la inscripción era estúpidamente cursi, y aun no sé por que me largue a reír, supongo que por que aparte de Yukina nadie en toda mi vida me había escrito con tanta insistencia.

Me quede hipnotizado leyendo la carta, que olvide el paquete de Yomi y la manera en que corría el tiempo.

-_Esta es la tercera carta que te envío, supongo que te la han de estar confiscando como las demás, esta vez me las ingenié. Le pedí a ese amigo tuyo que tienes que trabaja en el restaurante que las hiciese pasar por las de la niña que mencionaste una vez en mi casa"…-_

Que yo recuerde jamás dije nada de Yukina…

_-Perdona, fui un….completo imbécil, las primeras dos cartas se las había entregado al sujeto que vive contigo, pero al no obtener respuesta comencé a preocuparme, así que transcribí unas cuantas líneas en desorden, es tan raro sentirme de esta manera tan poco yo que me dan ganas de reír ¿sabes?…-_

No me percaté de la lluvia que estaba cayendo… ni mucho menos que había comenzado a guardarlas todas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Recuerdo…que me fui caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras leía, y releía una y otra vez la carta, y deje el paquete en la mesa con una nota que decía algo como "Saca el paquete, el tuyo es con la funda roja o que se yo, luego me mandas el dinero por el restaurante"

Hiei.

_-Me mude a un pequeño edificio cerca del centro, perdona, pero no pude acostumbrarme al hecho de vivir al lado tuyo y no poder…verte ni en pintura siquiera. Supongo que estarás más que feliz, (usando una palabra simple que sé que alguna vez existió en tu diccionario) de saber que tienes toda la libertad de mandarme el demonio, a la mierda o lo que se te ocurra, pero...-_

-Cállate- exclamé

No tenía ni las ganas ni el tiempo de seguir siendo tan masoquista.

-¿Dónde estoy?- para cuando me di cuenta que estaba en una playa, y que la lluvia seguía mojándome, fue… realmente tarde.

Tomé el sobre y lo hice pedazos, hice exactamente lo mismo con los siguientes seis.

-Me queda sólo uno-

En ese momento, algo llamó mi atención.

-¿No tiene remitente?- no decía nada como los otros tres, ni siquiera la estúpida inscripción del chico que vive a un lado de mi puerta o que se yo.

Pero en ese momento…

Sentí el aroma de su horrible perfume detrás de mi nuca…

Y la textura de unos labios mordiéndome el cuello.

-¿Qué te hicieron mis sobres para que los rompieras?-

Y esa estúpida voz…calándome hondo no me dejó pensar más.

Me hubiese fumado la coca de Yomi para no seguir leyendo sus odiosas cartas.

-Hn-

Soy tan estúpido.

-¿No la vas abrir?-

No le respondí, y justo en ese momento en que comenzaba a destrozar el sobre en pequeños trozos, experimenté el jalón de sus manos sobre las mías.

Y la textura de sus dientes mordiéndome los hombros.

-¿Ibas a hacer esto la otra vez cierto?-

Sé que soy unos años menos que él…

-Que te importa-

Sé que Yomi tuvo algo que ver en esto…

-¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo Hiei?-

Y sé que la boca debió de abrírseme por lo menos dos metros y medio luego de escuchar aquello.

-Estas fumado-

-El que se fuma eres tú, ¿crees que no sé lo que haces con Shigure Hiei?-

-Que yomi te haya contado donde hago las cosas no es mi problema sabiondo-

Se rió, y otra vez, posó de esa manera su mano en mi cabellera que volvió a confundirme más.

Quiero seguir…

-¿Sabes que si seguimos de esta manera no hay marcha atrás verdad?-

Claro que lo sé, y en verdad poco me importa que Shigure me arroje por la escalera cuando vea que no volveré a la hora prevista.

-Baka kitsune-

En seguida volvió a posar su boca sobre la mía, mordiendo tan fuerte mis labios que creí experimentar lo mismo que cuando me cortaba los brazos.

Este placer…

-¿Quieres seguir?-

Ese desquiciante aroma que despedía incluso su ropa me mareaba al grado de sonrojarme sin saber como, y eso, que para mi, aquellas acciones no son más que estupideces.

-Yo…-

Si quiero seguir…pero no soy capaz de decírselo.

-Lo tomaré como un si- y cuando metió su mano por debajo de mi sudadera, y comenzó a reírse de la poca resistencia que impuse tomé su mano con fuerza, y le impedí rozar mis pezones como la otra vez.

-¿Qué?- exclamó, con esa sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Por qué el sobre no traía remitente zorro?-

Aquello fue lo mas imbécil que pude haber dicho para evitar el contacto de sus dedos, y no le iba a decir que en realidad era por que no sabia controlar el sonido que salía de mi boca cuando él llegaba siquiera a rozar mi piel.

-¿Quieres saber?- se acercó mordazmente hasta mi rostro, descendiendo su boca cerca de la mía para que sintiese su respiración.

Hizo lo mismo, ese imbécil hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice la primera vez.

Sentí que las manos me sudaron y que todo daba vueltas.

-Por que sabía que así no la romperías como las demás-

Aquello no me lo esperaba…

Y justo, cuando experimenté otra vez sus manos volviendo a tocarme, llevé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escondiéndola por la vergüenza de ese nefasto sonido.

-¿Hiei?-

No quiero que él lo oiga…

Me mordí los labios con fuerza, cuando experimenté el roce de sus dientes en mis hombros, y lo húmedo de su lengua en mi oído.

-¿Por qué te muerdes la boca?- y cuando escuché decirle eso, me tapé los oídos con mis manos.

-Por que me apena…kitsune-

Volvió a reírse, y esta vez, más fuerte sentí aquel hormigueo en mi garganta. Y la sensación húmeda que se estaba produciendo bajo mi entrepierna.

¿Qué demonios me hacía para que reaccionara de esta manera?

-Si te da pena, entonces déjame ayudarte-

Y cuando posó su boca en la mía, no lo sentí otra vez…

Quizás…pudiese adictarme a esto, en vez de la sensación de las heridas de mis brazos.

-Se llama gemido-

Pero tenía que arruinar los pensamientos de mi cabeza con sus frases pervertidas.

-¿Y?-

-Y que cada vez que te de pena puedes decírmelo-

Idiota…

-¿Para?-

Otra vez esa sonrisa en su cara, y justo en ese momento llevó una de sus manos hasta mis pómulos.

Supuse que diría algo rosado y cursi, como todo lo que ya había dicho.

-Para que te coma a besos-

Y no me equivoqué.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_De acuerdo, admito que quizás los capítulos de este fick me quedan terriblemente largos, así que no les aburriré con mis propagandas ni mensajitos de último minuto.

Gracias a aquellos que tienen la dedicación para leer esta historia, que sé que es bien larga y agota el leerla en un día.

Nos veremos

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

Koedma/Botan, -buscando canción.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Carmilla Vampirelle, Andrómeda no sainto, Hikary Zaoldyeck, ady y Kitty_Wolf

* * *

…_**No quiero nada más….**_

_**…**__**Incluso, mis expuestos sentimientos dan media vuelta y se marchan…**__**  
**_

_**…**__**No siento como antes…**_

_**…**__**Separamos nuestros pechos que estaban unidos…**_

…_**Y lo sé…**_

…_**Que sólo deseas mi cuerpo sediento de deseo…**_

-Howling-

Abingdon Boys School


End file.
